


Don't Get Attached [[being re-written]]

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spideypool - Freeform, Superhusbands, Trans!Sam Wilson, scott lang is a beautiful dick, wade is a junior and peter is a freshman ok, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new kid was supposed to be hard. </p><p>It was supposed to make your hands shake and your palms sweat. It was supposed to be scary and intimidating and “life changing”.  You’re supposed to struggle to find friends. To try to catch up in your classes, hope to fit in and move on with your life. Being the new kid meant a new identities and a new start.<br/>However, after 13 schools in 16 years, you run out of identities and you stop trying to catch up in classes you’ve already taken. You don’t worry about finding friends or talking to anyone. Instead your hands are steady and your palms are dry- you walk into the building knowing the drill:<br/>Find your locker, get your books, go to class and have to introduce yourself, answer questions about your life and why you moved, play nice, go home.<br/>Well…That was how it was supposed to go anyways.<br/>-<br/>Clint is the newest student to attend Shield Highschool and of course nothing in Clint Bartons life goes as planned.<br/>---</p><p>BEING RE-WRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

            Being a new kid was supposed to be hard. It was supposed to make your hands shake and your palms sweat. It was supposed to be scary and intimidating and “life changing”.  You’re supposed to struggle to find friends. To try to catch up in your classes, hope to fit in and move on with your life. Being the new kid meant a new identities and a new start.

            However, after 13 schools in 16 years, you run out of identities and you stop trying to catch up in classes you’ve already taken. You don’t worry about finding friends or talking to anyone. Instead your hands are steady and your palms are dry- you walk into the building knowing the drill:

            Find your locker, get your books, go to class and have to introduce yourself, answer questions about your life and why you moved, play nice, go home.

            Well…That was how it was supposed to go anyways.

-

            “Have a good day, Clint.” Clint offered a weak smile to his foster dad and climbed out of the broken down red 1985 Honda Hatchback. Clints backpack swung easily from the floor of the car to his shoulder. And considering all he had in it was: two spiral bound notebooks, a composition notebook, some headphones, three pencils, one pen and his favorite book, ‘ _It’s Kind Of A Funny Story’-_ It makes since it was as light as it was. The school had told him to show up an hour early, and now here he was. Standing outside, with no other kids in sight- and limited cars in the parking lot.

            Clint couldn’t help but appreciate the architecture of the building. It was three stories and arranged perfectly symmetrical. The big letters over the doorway reading, ‘SHIELD HIGHSCHOOL’ were black and smooth, looking almost new. Clint knew that they weren’t thought because of the scrapes indented in them.

            Barney hadn’t called him Hawkeye for nothing.

            Clint wandered in through the front doors and followed the (many) signs to the Front Office. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t huge- it fit a couch and two armchairs comfortably along with a coffee table. The front desk was immediately to the left of the doorway and as Clint approached he saw a boy, probably his age, somehow curled up in the office chair. His curly black hair was covering most of his face, but Clint saw some freckles poke out on the bridge of his nose. A book rested gently, like it was placed on his knees with care and precision, on his knees- fingers ghosting over pages.

            “Uhm?” Clint tried and the boys head snapped up to him with wide eyes.

            “Oh! Sorry. Sorry.” The boy stood up, gently removing the book and placing it on the counter. Once he was standing Clint noticed the nametag on his shirt.

            “It’s fine…Bruce.” Clint may not have wanted to make friends, but making allies had never hurt.  _Bruce_  laughed and shuffled some papers around before looking at Clint with a small frown.

            “You’re new aren’t you?” Clint nodded and Bruce suddenly light up, “Miss. Hill gave me stuff for you. Assuming you’re Clint…” Bruce paused and turned around from where he was now at the filing cabinet, “You are Clint aren’t you?”

            “Last time I checked.” Normally Clint would have just nodded. But for whatever reason he found Bruce’s rambling and stumbling around the office endearing. Maybe if Clint was more naïve he would have wished to have Bruce as a friend... But Clint knew better and repeated his inner mantra:

             _‘Don’t get attached, don’t get attached.’_

            “Okay,” Bruce held up the manila envelope and walked back over to the desk, “Miss. Hill set up your schedule so that you’ll have one of us in every one of your classes…” Bruce started trailing off looking at the schedule, “Luckily you’ll have both me and Tony for science. I believe Sam, or maybe it’s Bucky, will share your history period and Nat and Steve either both have, or one of them will have, all of your other classes. Thor will be in there somewhere, and all of us have 4th lunch- if you wanna join us I mean.”

            Clint must have decided that this moment was prime opportunity to show Bruce how he could mimic a fish- opening and closing his mouth without any sounds coming out. Eventually he managed to get out the word, “What?”

            Bruce laughed, “We were all new kids last semester, and now we’re, ‘ _The best group of well adjusted misfits anyone has seen’_. Well according to Tony anyways. So Miss. Hill thought it would be good for you to…Idunno have some friends in a similar situation. She told us that you are a foster kid. So are Bucky and Steve- Well they were, they got adopted, but we’re all in similar boats.”

            “I’m sorry, what.” Clint guessed he was still trying to show Bruce how dedicated he was to the fish impersonation because his mouth didn’t form any more words other than that, but it kept opening and closing.

            Bruce laughed again, but a short chuckle, “Class starts in forty-five minutes. Come with me.”

            Clint takes the short walk from the front office to where they’re going (where ever the hell that may be) to look at his schedule.

-

**1st – CHEMISTRY/ERSKINE, ABRAHAM**

**2nd – BRITISH LITATURE/ CARTER, PEGGY**

**3rd – U.S. HISTORY/ DUGAN, TIMOTHY & MORITA, JIM**

**4th – LUNCH/ FURY, NICHOLAS**

**5th – PHYISCAL EDUCATION/ PHILLIPS, CHESTER**

**6th – WORLD HISTORY/ DUGAN, TIMOTHY & MORITA, JIM**

**7th – THEATER /COULSON, PHILLIP**

-

            The cafeteria shouldn’t be as loud as it was with only 10 people in the room but somehow it was. It sounded as if every chair was taken, every space at the table filled. But, realistically, it was only 10 kids- at most.

            5 to 7 of the kids – Clint really couldn’t tell- were standing near the tables on the back wall. Just from a distance Clint knew he was going to be fucked if he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. He could already tell this group of… “ _misfits”_  were going to be cool, and fun. 

            ‘ _Don’t get attached- you’ll be in another home by next month. No purpose to get attached. Don’t get attached.’_

            “Hey guys this is Clint!” Bruce said gesturing, and some how gaining all their attention. For whatever reason, Clint found himself smiling at the group and offering a small wave. It looked like they were all waiting for Clint to say something. At this moment Clint was torn between ‘Whats up’ and ‘The fuck?’ and so instead he said:

            “Whats up fucks?”

Luckily after a beat of silence, everyone was laughing and Clint bit the inside of his lip. Well at least the thought he was funny.

            “I like him.” A kid with a goatee was suddenly next to him and gesturing to the group, “Okay, initiation time. Whose better, Piccard or Kirk?”

            “What the fuck is my life.” Clint more so mumbled it to himself but he got a laugh from the kid to his left. Clint sighed, “Uh I always liked the original series more, so…Kirk?”

            The brunette who was to his right was suddenly cheering, and Clint did a double take. 

The kid had a metal arm. Fucking cool.

After the cheering died down (all coming from the brunette) Bruce cleared his throat,

            “Alright let me introduce you to everyone.” Bruce was rolling his eyes but smiling- and Clint found himself smiling as well.

            “Hit me with it.” Bruce (and a few of the others) laughed.

            “Okay. This is Steve.” Bruce had turned him to the 6 foot tall; blonde covered in paint and was smiling like a fool. Clint shook his hand and Bruce turned him a little to the left.

            “This is Buc-” Bruce tried to introduce them but goatee kid interrupted before Bruce could finish.

            “Robo Cop. This is Robo-Cop.” The glare from the brunette with the metal arm was amazing. Yet after glaring at Tony over Clint's shoulder he turned to Clint and smiled- doing a total 180.

            “Bucky. My name’s Bucky.” Clint took his hand to shake and before his brain could tell his mouth  _no_  he was saying,

            “I like your arm. Ah, not that I think that just your arm is cool, I bet all of you is cool, I mean you look super cool, and ahem excuse me, my feet taste wonderful in my mouth.” Luckily Bucky laughed, as did Bruce and few others.

 Soon Clint heard Bruce sigh and turn to goatee and say,

            “Tony, stand down.” Goatee,  _Tony_ , was now standing in front of Steve going red in face over something. Bruce moved away to play mediator it appeared, and the red head who was suddenly at his side mumbled to Bucky,

            “The last thing we need is another Civil War.” Bucky nodded solemnly and Clint couldn’t help but blurt out:

            “I’m sorry,  _another_  Civil War?” And apparently he said it too loudly because Tony and Steve were  _more_  up in each other faces. Both looking ready to either kill each other or kiss. Who knew?

            “I wasn’t wrong for that! You told me that you liked Wicked more than Pippin!” Steve said and Tony eyes widened at the outburst.

            “What’s wrong with Wicked?”

            “Nothing, if you don’t mind being a cliché.” Tony made a sound that made it seem like Steve just called his mother some horrible expletive. Clint couldn’t hold back the snort.

            The two continued to bicker as more kids trickled into the cafeteria, not even giving the group a second glance.

            “Sam Wilson.” The kid to his left offered his hand and Clint shook it dumbly- still staring at Tony and Steve.

            “What the fuck.” Clint gestured to the angry Tony and Steve, and Bruce looked ready to punch them or cry.

            “This is normal…” He glanced back at them, “And tame, actually.” Clint nodded dumbly before following Sams hand.

            “This is Thor Odinson, he’s from Scandinavia.” Clint shook his hand, “This is the lovely Natasha Romanov. We all call her Tash.” Clint settled for a nod at the girl, to which she raised her eyebrows but returned.

            “Anyone I’m forgetting?” Sam asked, and Bucky smirked, “You’re forgetting Tony’s baby freshman. Oh look, here he comes. Tony your son is here!”

            Tony stopped mid-rant with Steve, mumbling something about ‘mommy and daddy fighting in front of the kids’ and dramatically ran over and swept the small brunette up into his arms. The kids books hit the floor with one sad ‘clunk’ and Clint couldn’t help but smile at the poor kids face all red and screwed up as he asked,

            “Do we  **have**  to do this everyday?!” Tony stopped the over exaggerated kissing of the brunettes face just long enough to say,

            “Yes, son, of course.”

            “Alright, Tony, let him go.” Natasha didn’t raise her voice but he reacted like she had- it was impressive at how quickly Tony put down the brunette and picked up all his books.

            “Peter Parker.” Bucky announced, introducing Clint. Peter smiled a toothy smile, “This is Clint Barton. The one Miss. Hill told us about.”

            Peter nodded and looked apologetic, “I would shake your hand but.” Peter glanced at the pile of books and papers in his arms and Clint smiled.

            “No biggie.”

            Peter looked ready to say something else but the bell ringing cut him off.

            “It was nice to meet you Clint, see you at lunch?” Clint wasn’t sure if it was Steve or Peter who asked but Clint just nodded.

            “Cool!” That was definitely Peters voice, “We can all play Cards Against Humanity!”

            A cheer went through the remaining members of the group. Clint couldn’t hide the confusion on his face.

            “Cards against what?” Clint glanced around the group for help, but the only help he was offered was a sympathetic smile from Bruce and a low chuckle from Steve.

            And Peter was looking at him like he had 3 heads, “Have you never played?”

            “I’ve…I…” Clint willed himself to phrase the words into a cognitive sentence, “I’ve never heard of it.” And for a second Clint was afraid he said something wrong- with the way Bucky and Tony had stopped and just turned to look at him with even bigger frowns from before.

            “You poor soul!” Tony dramatically threw his hand over his forehead and leaned on Bucky- who then also played into the theatrics.

            “Yes- however do you live such a life?” Bucky had adapted a southern accent, and if Clint wasn’t so dumbfounded at what just happened he would have laughed.

            The bell rang again.

“Okay buddy, let’s go to science.” Bruce said and gently pulled him to the doors before adding, “You’re pretty cool.”

“I try.” Clint replied laughing gently, before letting out a deep breath, “That was shitstorm.”

Bruce nodded but Clint saw the fond smile on his face and in his eyes, “You get used to it. You grow to love it.”

            ‘ _Don’t get attached. Don’t get attached.’_


	2. I'm On Your Side. When Times Get Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks in this chapter.
> 
> Also: 
> 
> Tony’s house (just as a point of reference): http://www.gatewayhouseview.com/Images/4213848/4213848.jpg
> 
> Clints Moms favorite album: Bridge over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfkel

By the second day of school Clint learned that if he tried to eat lunch alone- Thor and Steve would track him down and gently push him to their table.

-

                By the third day of school Clint learned where the rooms were, and learned most of his teacher’s names. He knew who he could joke around with and who to be respectful to.

-

                By the fourth day Clint learned he was welcome to join everyone in the mornings- and learned to join in on the 8 AM debates/conversations. Clint learned that maybe not every time someone raises their voice- it doesn’t mean it’s bad (sometimes it just means Tony has tickled Bruce while he was drinking his coffee).

-

                By the fifth day Clint learned he really liked Bucky. Bucky, so far, had been the only one to pick up on his anxiety and notice his hearing aids - not saying a thing about either. Bucky was defiantly Clint’s favorite.

-

                By the sixth day Clint wished life came with a pamphlet, ‘ _So your friends with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark (Also Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes,, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Peter Parker)._ ’ He liked them he really did- Clint just learned that he could figure out the dynamic faster and quicker. Clint learned he really wanted to enjoy their company while he could.

-

                By the time his first week ended he knew everyone’s name, and had their phone numbers in his phone. Clint learned that Tony and Steve had been dating for a year- and had “shamelessly” pinned for the entire one before that. Clint learned that Bucky and Steve were brothers. Clint learned that everyone was in love with this dinner downtown called Pepper’s (“ _My one true love! …Oh shut up Steve you know I love you.”_ Had been Tony’s response to Clint asking who/what Peppers was). Clint also learned that Bruce, Bucky, Steve and Tony lived together in the house Tony bought.

                ( _“My dad said I could go to public school when I could afford to go build a life for myself. So I sold some software I had kept away for a rainy day- bought a  house, and started school here my sophomore year.”)_

-

                At the end of day eight- Steve stops him to ask if he wants to go to Peppers with them and Clint doesn’t over think it or analyze it. He just replies.

                “Yeah! Let me ask my fos-mom. Let me ask my mom.” And before he really questioned what he was doing, before he thought about how this might get him attached. Clint was on the phone with Mrs. Daisy getting permission to go get dinner (and spend the night at Tony’s if he wanted).

                Clint gave Steve a double thumbs up as he walked back inside and over to the group- smiling freely.

                “Alright. It’s Sam and I’s turn to drive- thank God.” Steve said, completely ignoring Tony’s ‘ _hey!’_ , “So who’s going with who?”

                There was a lot of shouting all at once and Clint winced. Steve (God love him) seemed to notice it was out of control before declaring they were going to invoke the “Doge ball” protocol if they couldn’t be civil about this.

                Both Steve and Sam’s car only fit five (four if Bucky and Thor rode together). So pretty soon Tony was sliding into the front seat of Steve’s 2011 Honda Accord- while Bucky, Clint and Peter all crammed into the backseat.

                Clint found himself in the middle.

                “Jesus Bucky.” Clint exclaimed when Bucky accidentally elbowed him in the neck while trying to get his seat belt on. Bucky looked at him with wide eyes.

                “I’m sorry! Sometimes this thing has a mind of its own!” Bucky gestured to his metal arm and Clint rolled his eyes jokingly.

                “Mmmhmm. Sure you are.” Clint pretended to stare out Peter’s window, but Buckys response made him laugh and brace the façade.

                “I am doll, I really am.” Bucky’s voice had been smooth and Clint understood why Tony called him “heartbreaker”. When Clint turned to Bucky he saw the light tint of pink of Bucky’s cheeks.

                “Doll? What are you, 120?” Clint enjoyed the small chuckle that went through the car and Bucky’s scoff.

                “99 actually.” Clint found himself really enjoying this banter, and he couldn’t keep his goofy grin off his face.

-

                When they walked in the door they were greeted by a bright smile from a red headed woman who walked out from behind the counter.

                “Just on time.” She hugged Tony and then Steve, “I cleared the booth about an hour ago- just to make sure.”

                She winked.

                “How often do you guys come here?!” Clint asked when they all sat down, the group had formed a line moments before- all sliding in an order: Bucky and Steve on the two outsides of the corner booth. Tony next to Steve, Peter next to Tony, and so on.

                Clint found himself next to Bucky and Sam.

                “Every Friday, 4:13 PM exact.” The same red-headed woman replies, a teasing smile on her face.

                “Pepper, be nice. We single handily keep this place in business.” The teasing tone of Bruce’s voice is nice, and Clint sees how Pepper raises her eyebrows as she glances around the mostly full diner.

                “Mhmm. Sure ya do, darlin’.” The pet name laced with teasing, and soon Pepper was taking orders (most everyone got their ‘normal’).

                Once Pepper walked away, shouting into the kitchen; “the kids want their usuals, plus-a number 3.” The banter between the group started up again and Clint found himself nearly in tears.

                ‘ _Barney woulda loved them...God knows I do.’_ And just like that Clint felt like his heart was on the outside of his shirt. The air was being pulled out of the small diner instead of being filtered in VIA the retro vents.

                Clint was vaguely aware of someone gently grabbing his arm, but all Clint could think about was his brother. That _stupid_ motherfucker.

                He left. Barney left. He promised he wouldn’t ever leave. And he fucking left.

                What a fucking dick.

                And when had Clint gotten attached?

                Clint Barton did _not_ get attached…Fuck.

 

                _Wow,_ when did it get so hard to breathe?

                “Clint, doll, you gotta breathe.” Bucky sounded like he was underwater and miles away.

                _‘Bucky.’_ Fuck he was at the diner- and having a meltdown in front of the people who had taken him in. The same people he’s gotten attached too.

                _Fuck._

                Clint tried to let out an “I’m fine.” But all that came out of his mouth was an odd strangled, crying noise. Luckily it got lost in the wind- and when did he get outside?

                After letting himself come back Clint knew he was outside the diner- Bucky and Tony with him. Bucky was gently rubbing his back and Clint took a deep breath before making eye contact with either of them.

                Surprisingly Tony didn’t look snarky, or cynical. Tony looked worried, but offered him a smile anyways. For whatever reason it did calm Clint a little.

                Bucky was looking at him with concern, but also understanding. Bucky offered a weak smile, and when Clint started to cry again- he cradled Clint into his chest. Clint knew he should have fought the action, but instead he enjoyed the comfort in it.

                Barney (and every foster parent so far) usually told him to “man up” and move on with it. It felt nice…being treated as a human being.

                “When did we get outside?” Clint certainly didn’t tell his mouth to ask the question, but it did anyways and it was Bucky who replied.

                “You got real quiet, and started squeezing my hand.” Bucky held up his right hand- his flesh hand- and showed Clint the fading Red Crescent moon imprints from his nails. “So I made sure ya’ got outside. I know a panic attack when I see one.”

                “Sorry.” Clint had meant to say much more, but only the one word tumbled out of his mouth, along with another sob sound.

                Bucky looked ready to say more but Steve was walking over to them. Steve didn’t look angry at Clint, not even upset. Steve, much like Tony, looked at him in understanding and concern.

                “You okay, Clint?” Clint managed a shaky nod, and licked his lips and accepted the out reached hand Steve had offered. Shakily Clint stood on two feet- trying to not fall over.

                (Although Clint had a sneaky suspicion that out of the three people outside, no one would let him hit the ground).

                “Wanna talk about it?” Tony offered quietly and Clint paused.

                “Can I stay the night at your house?” Clint knew it wasn’t the reply Tony had wanted, but found another level of understanding in the older mans eyes as Tony nodded.

                “Of course. I told you- you always have a room at the house.” Clint nodded shakily and silently thanked god for Bucky Barnes, when he started rubbing Clint’s back again.

                “C’mon. We can head straight home- Thor is gonna bring your food to the house, Tash was gonna but she’s got rehearsal.” Steve says gently and Clint feels a weight lift and he takes a deep breath.

                “Okay. Sounds good.”

-

                The entire car ride home, Bucky has some form of contact with Clint. Even letting the younger and smaller curl up (as best as he could) against him. And without another person in the car, Clint could have sat on the other window seat- but Bucky was much more comfortable.

                “Thank you, Bucky.” Clint hadn’t meant to whisper it, but it seemed more fitting as a whisper- something between only the two of them. Bucky paused where he was rubbing Clints back and responded with resting his chin onto Clints hair, before resuming making Clint unknot his muscles.

                “Anytime, doll.”

-

                “Tony this isn’t a home…It’s a mansion.” When everyone else got home they walked in on Clint just standing in the middle of the foyer staring at the chandelier.

                “Home is where the heart is.” Tony pitched his voice and waved off handily. Clint finally looked down and saw the rest of the group. Everyone saw he recoiled- as if he was waiting for something to be thrown or for a screaming match to occur.

                Instead, Thor walked over with a Styrofoam box, which had ‘CliNt’ scribbled on top of it. And handed it gently to the boy before announcing loudly, (he’s _Scandinavian_ you can't blame the guy for being loud) that he was going to “Kick the whole ass in Super Smash Brothers.”

                Tony’s house was enormous. So while everyone else went to the basement in the game room (Tony had a fucking game room) Clint and Bucky toured the house. Walking slowly, both ignoring the fact there was zero reason for Bucky to be holding Clints hand.

                Zero.

                “We all have a room here. Tony’s personalized it for us- but has also told us to do whatever the fuck we want with them.” Bucky smiled, “This one is Steve’s. But he mostly stays in Tony’s room now. But sometimes you’ll see him wander out of it.”

                “That makes sense.” Clint nodded; Bucky continues to point out rooms.

                “This is Bruce’s room. Bathroom, office 1 and office 2.” Bucky pointed to each door respectively, “Although office two is more of science lab 1 now… Eh, anyways.”

                “This is Thor’s room,” Bucky said gesturing to the out of place door, “Tony had it custom made after Thor starting staying over more. It’s made from some wood you can only find in Scandinavia.” Bucky shrugs and uses the hand, not holding Clint’s, to point to the one across the hall.

                “This is Tasha’s room. She hardly ever gets to stay over anymore, but…” Bucky shrugs again, “One of these day’s she’ll turn 18 and either take over the world or come here.”

                “She’ll probably take over the world first, _then_ move in.” Clint says and enjoys the laugh he gets from Bucky.

                “And next to Tash we have Sam’s room.” Bucky points to the door one down from Tash’s, covered in pictures of birds.

                “Uhm…” Clint stops looking at the photos, “Do I wanna know?”

                Bucky laughs and nods, “Sam is on the track team, and everyone calls him ‘Falcon’ because he’s fast and ruthless…So Tony did this to celebrate him winning the men’s heptathlon last year.” Bucky stares at the door before laughing again, “Tony thought it would get a rise out of Sam, man was he confused when he got tears in response.”

                “I bet.” Clint leans on Buckys shoulder as Bucky finishes pointing out rooms, “Peter’s room, another bathroom, library, and last but not least, my room.” Bucky points to the last door on the left and adds quietly, “If ya’ stick around that one will be yours.”

                Bucky is now pointing to the one across the hall from his room and Clint takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

                “If I can.” Bucky looks at him, brow scrunched together, and wow he and Steve **must** be brothers- God knows Clint has seen Steve pull the _exact_ same face at Tony at least 15 times.

                “Wanna hang out in my room? Don’t worry if they thought I was touring you of the main floor, and the third story they’ll expect us to be gone for days…months even.”

                Clint nods and follows Bucky in.

                “This makes sense.” Clint nods looking around the room and laughs, “This is so…you. I woulda expected nothing less.”

                Bucky’s room is huge, at least to Clint. The walls are a dark grey, and the queen sized bed is shoved into one corner and a desk is shoved in the other corner. Leaving room for a bookcase in the middle of it, along with an oversized beanbag next to the desk. The blankets on the bed are mostly on the floor, and there’s one little pile of clothes by the closet.

Clint gently tugged his shoes off, along with his jacket, and placed them next to Bucky’s desk.

                Posters are hung up almost evenly (Clint can tell Bucky did those himself), and Clint finds himself dropping Bucky’s hand to wonder over to them.

                “ Hoboken Four?” Clint read the posters aloud, “Glenn Miller, The Andrews Sisters…Woody Herman!?” Clint turned back to Bucky, “You really are 120.”

                Bucky stuck his tongue out, “Actually I’m 99, as I said, darlin’. Plus lay off they’re good!”

                “Oh my god. Oh my God. You have a fucking record player.” Clint walked over to the device and noticed a crate under the table it was on, “And you have lots of records. Oh! Some might be from _this century. What a scandal._ ”

                Bucky rolled his eyes and dropped onto his bed while Clint flipped through the vinyl’s.

                “You hipster mother- Oh my god.” Clints voice dropped as he sat on the floor, and took a record out of the crate.

                “What? Is something wrong?” Bucky was now staring at him and Clint just looked at the record.

                “This…This was my mom’s favorite group…And favorite album actually.” Clint gently brushed some dirt off of the jacket of the record, “May I?”

                Bucky nodded, as if to say ‘of course’ and Clint gently slid the album out of the sleeve and placed it on the record player. After adjusting the needle and the speed Clint joined Bucky on his bed. The music faded in quietly,

‘ _When you’re weary, feeling small,_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all_

_I’m on your side. When times get rough_

_And friends can’t be just found,_

_Like a bridge over troubled water’_

                Gently both Clint and Bucky started singing along, Clint somehow remembering all the words.

_‘I will lay me down._

_Like a bridge over the troubled water_

_I will lay me down._

_When you’re down and out,_

_When you’re on the street,_

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you’_

Buckys hand found Clints again, just as Clint found his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I miss her.” Clint’s words fell into the room, mixing with the song but loud enough Bucky heard.

“Tell me about her.” Normally Clint would clam up- his mother had been everything to him. But with Bucky…

“Edith Barton.” Clint says her name and feels like crying again but keeps on talking anyways, “She was the nicest lady in all of Waverly, Iowa. Why she ended up with my dad no one knows. But she taught me about cookin’ and taught me to read her self.” Clint feels pride swell in his chest remembering those long days sitting at the kitchen table.

“My dad had said I was too stupid to go to school. So when he would leave, Ma’ and I would sit at the table. She taught me to read using the comic sections of news papers. Then eventually cookbooks, and soon I read anything I could get my hands on.” Bucky was rubbing his back again.

“My dad crashed the car, driving drunk one night. It was years ago, but sometimes…Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night. Wondering ‘why am I not in my bed? And why doesn’t the house smell like my ma’s perfume anymore?’” Clint gives a short laugh, “Of course that’s when I wake up fully and remember that she’s _gone.”_

                Bucky continues to rub Clints back and Clint gently wraps his hand around the collar of Bucky’s shirt- holding onto it like if he didn’t he’ll wake up in foster house #17.

                “Me and Stevie aren’t biological brothers.” Bucky starts just as the record moves onto the second song, “We grew up in Brooklyn together, only a couple of apartments apart. Steve’s ma’ got real sick with something- forgot that it was 2000-and something, she was convinced it was the 40’s again. During the war time…” Clint snuggled closer as Bucky talked, “Sara had been a history teacher- so she knew all these gruesome details. So slowly Stevie stopped comin’ outside and I was only allowed inside after I went out and bought some 1940’s authentic clothes. Anyways,” Bucky shook his head- looking at his ceiling, “Sara got rid of anything from his century, basically. Stevie for about 3 years only knew the 1940’s. Steve found a way to play old radio broadcasts over the old radio- don’t ask me how the kids a genius.”

                Clint nodded along Bucky’s chest, and let the other boy continue, “And when she died my ma’ took him in…But then a couple years later my ma’ got hit on her way home from work by a bus. The foster care system didn’t give a fuck about us- but they cared enough to keep us together. Steve has a living relative, an aunt- Mrs. Carter. She teaches at school-“

                Clint interrupts, “She teaches Brit Lit.”

                Bucky smiles and flicks his nose, “Yes she does Mr. Know It All…Well we started school there and soon we met Tony…and Steve, I and Mrs. Carter thought it would be best for us here. She never planned on raising kids.”

                “So you guys just moved in with Tony?” Clint asks, he’s still holding onto the edge of Bucky’s shirt- grip loosened only a little.

                “Yep. Tony had made it really clear we were always welcome here- just like you are.” Bucky gives Clint a pointed look and Clint pretends not to notice, “Short term or long stays. Tony may be a lot of things, but he knows what it’s like to need a good home. It’s not perfect here but it’s better than living in a random foster home or a one room apartment between three people.” Clint feels Bucky shrug, “’Sides, it’s nice to see Stevie so happy.”

                “So who else lives here?” Clint asks before adding, “I mean I know Bruce, and Tony do also- obviously, but like anyone else?”

                “Thor will most likely be moving in when his 18th hits next month, and Natasha- as I said, will also probably move in when she’s legally able too. Sam is currently in the process of getting his stuff moved over, and Peter hasn’t ever said anything so- Idunno about him.”

                “That’s cool.” Clint says and soon him and Bucky just pay in the comfortable silence, a new song starting from the record. Bucky’s metal hand is gently playing with Clint’s hair and Clint feels his eyes slipping shut.

                “Please be h’re when I w’ke up.” Clint said already half asleep, but he did hear Bucky’s soft, “I promise,” Come in return.

-

                When Clint wakes up, he’s under the covers- still curled next to Bucky. However at this point Bucky is shirtless, hanging out in Pajama bottoms and the world is silent.

                Panicking Clint reaches up to his ears and feels nothing in the way. Where the fuck did his hearing aids go? Where the fuck…

                Slowly Clint sits up and looks around the bed and the room- before noticing the bright purple appliances are on Bucky’s bedside table- along with sticky note with a smiley face on it.

                Taking a deep sigh of relief Clint snuggles back down in the bed, curling back up to Bucky.

                One week. Clint’s known Bucky for one week and already he wants more than friendship. Glancing over at the boy next to him, Clint feels his chest tighten. And before he really thinks about what he’s doing- Clint is shoving his jacket on, along with his shoes, pulling his phone off of a charger (God why was Bucky so great?) and was slipping out the door.

                Clint crept through the house and slid out the front door unnoticed. The sky was just then turning a shade lighter than the normal dark blue of the sky. The entire walk home Clint thought about Bucky. And Clint only realizes when he’s at the front door of his foster house that he forgot his hearing aids.

                “Fuck.” Clint said aloud to himself, despite the fact he couldn’t hear it. Clint rested his forehead on his front door for a moment, chastising himself.

                ‘ _You weren’t supposed to get attached.’_


	3. Deaf And Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: For implied abuse
> 
> Also: Enter Wade Wilson and Scott Lang!!!
> 
> (Spideypool go on a date next chapter! And more of Scott to come i promise :D)  
> (Also Winterhawk will be happy eventually)

                After banging his head against the door a couple (maybe a dozen) times, Clint decided he needed to get his hearing aids- so he started the walk back to Tony’s house. Clint didn’t like to think that he stomped the whole way there- but he might have.

                By the time Clint got to Tony’s- the sun was finally making a visible appearance, and every goddamn bird was chirping (or at least he liked to think).

                Right when Clint went for the door handle, Steve was already opening it- yelling something at someone (probably Tony) and then stepping out the front door, right into Clint’s personal space. Clint got so distracted by the fact that Steve was suddenly just there, that Clint didn’t notice Steve talking until Clint looked up and only managed to get a couple of words.

                ‘ _Okay, he either said Bucky’s still asleep or Bucky like’s sheep.’_

                Clint nodded before sliding inside- completely missing the eyebrow face Steve gave him.

                Steve watched Clint run (more like fly) up the stair case- completely ignoring Thor’s call for his attention. Shaking off Clint’s odd behavior Steve closed the door and mentally picked which morning run rout he wanted.

-

                When Clint pushed open the door to Bucky’s room he was glad to see the other male still asleep. Clint couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Bucky was laying- arm over his eyes, one leg on top of the covers, and mouth hanging open in a silent snore. But his side of the bed still open and empty.

                Clint paused for a moment. Just because he climbed back in bed just meant he was tired, not that he was flirting or getting attached. Bucky was just a good teddy bear is all- a super adorable, muscular, teddy bear.

                So carefully placing his shoes and jacket back where he had grabbed them this morning (and stealing some pajama pants from Bucky) Clint climbed back into bed and didn’t even bother to hide his grin when he felt Bucky wrap his arm around Clint and pull Clint into his chest.

-

                When Clint woke up, there was a stream of sunlight flowing in from the window and onto the floor. There was also a now awake Bucky Barnes, curled up in the bean bag chair, reading something- still in his pajamas (which meant he was also still shirtless so Clint wasn’t going to argue). Clint carefully put in his hearing aids- and turned them on.

                The turn table was playing a soft tune, and Clint smiled at the scene. It was nice- this was nice.

                “Good mornin’.” Clint mumbled out, before climbing out of bed, and Bucky looked up from his book and over at Clint, smiling widely.

                “Good morning.” Bucky paused, “Nice pants.”

                “I got up this morning to go for a walk, came home and decided you needed a cuddle buddy. I just wanted the proper attire.” Clint said before walking over to the desk and sitting in the chair there.

                ‘ _The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy.’_

 _“_ My goal in life is the read that book 42 times.” Clint says, and Bucky smirks.

                “You’re such an odd child.” Clint just nodded in silent agreement, and before he knew it Bucky was tugging Clint’s wrist and then he was sitting on Bucky’s lap in the beanbag chair. Bucky wrapped both arms around Clint and held the book open. Clint pouted before trying to shimmy away.

                “Stop moving- I am trying to read.” Clint rolled his eyes and shuffled around just enough to where he could lay his head on Buckys chest- this seemed to be his favorite way to cuddle. Clint read a couple pages before he got annoy with how slowly Bucky read and decided that realistically he hadn’t gotten too much sleep so another nap was in order.

                “Stop movvving.” Bucky whined playfully as Clint readjusted himself for the second time.

                “Ok-aay.” Clint said yawning, and before he knew it the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat, and the gentle pull of fingers through his hair- had him falling asleep again.

-

                “Hey guys Wades here an- Oh…My bad.” Clint opened one eye to see Bucky make a middle finger at Peter and soon Peter was backing out of the door, eyes wide.

                “My bad. Sorry.”

                Clint mentally shrugged and went back to sleep.

-

                “Oh My. God!” Is how Clint awoke for the fourth time that day, opening his eyes he saw none other than Tony Stark standing in Bucky’s doorway, hands pressed to his cheeks as he fawned over something.

                “You guys are so cute together!”

                He was fawning over them. Oh. Well…Uh.

                “Tone. Go away.” Bucky said, and Clint noticed his book on the floor. Bucky must have finished his book…and had let Clint sleep on him?

                “You know Rhodey is the only one who can call me Tone!” Tony pouted but turned to leave anyways. But before he shut the door he turned around, “Also we’re having lunch downstairs. And always use protection!”

                Tony managed to close the door before Bucky would hit him with anything in reach.

The room was quiet- the record player off, nothing but the sound of Bucky’s and Clint’s breathing and Bucky’s heartbeat to fill the room.

“Wanna get some lunch?” Bucky asked eventually and Clint nodded slowly. Soon the two of them were wandering downstairs, discussing having a Dog Cops marathon. Bucky had thrown on a shirt (but had done nothing to tame his bed head –and in all fairness nor had Clint).

They were almost downstairs, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Bucky called and Clint faintly heard an ‘okay’ from where Bucky had shown him the dining room was. Clint followed behind Bucky, standing out of the way to let the older male unlock the door. Feeling his phone buzz Clint checked it.

_‘MSG: FROM: Tony Pepperoni_

_who is it?’_

Clint just rolled his eyes and put his phone back in the pockets of Buckys pants, just as Bucky opened the door all the way.

“Hello.” Bucky said cheerfully, but he only got a grunt in response. Clint smelled cheeseburgers, hell yes!

“I’m lookin’ for my foster son.” Clint’s internal cheer over cheeseburgers stopped, and his blood ran cold. Clint could see Bucky’s hand tighten around the door, and Clint took a (shaky) deep breath and walked into view.

His foster dad was a tall man, most of his hair gone, and his stomach prevented from anyone getting in his personal space. His beard was patchy and uneven, and a coolness sat in his eyes at all times.

“Hey Mr. Sean.” Clint said as the man looked him up and down- then looked at Bucky. Sean’s face seemed to _glow_ red, and grabbed Clint by the upper arm and pretty much dragged him out of the house.

Clint offered Bucky a tired smile over his shoulder before being pushed into Sean’s battered car.

-

                Clint didn’t come to school Monday.

                He replied to everyone he was sick, and he would see them as soon as he got over it.

-

                Clint didn’t come to school Tuesday.

                He told them all he was contagious and he should be over it soon though.

-

                Clint didn’t come to school Wednesday.

                He replied to Bucky 6 hours after the original text, saying he was tired but almost better.

-

                Clint didn’t come to school Thursday.

                He didn’t reply to anyone.

-

                When Friday morning rolled around- and everyone was in the commons* before class- and Clint still wasn’t in sight Bucky felt the ball of dread in his stomach swell.

                Bucky was about to say something when Steve (along with Sam and Nat) were gasping lightly. The conversation stopped entirely and Bucky turned around.

                In the archway of the cafeteria, stood Clint- he seemed to be trying to fold in on himself, but as soon as he saw them he offered a weak smile and started his hobble over to them. As he got closer they could see bruises that were almost faded, and a split lip that was trying to heal.

                “Hey guys.” He mumbled, before dropping into a chair Sam had pulled out for him. No one seemed to know what to say, so the cafeteria went quieter than any of them had ever heard. Clint (if he had been paying more attention) would have thought it was hilarious, how people at other tables turned in concern at the quiet. Looking at the group in bewilderment.

                “Good morning all! Hey Pete-What the shit biscuit happened to you?” A new man asked, coming to stand next to Peter and upon seeing the confused face Clint pulled Wade smiled.

                “I’m Wade Wilson. Peter Parkers fiancé.” He pulled a face and wiggled his left hand out, showing a ring pop, and it made Clint give a short laugh.

                “Acquaintance. He’s an acquaintance.” Peter corrected to the group, ignoring the mock gasp from Wade. Clint offered his hand back, introducing himself and Wade asked again.

                “What happened to you? You look like you went to a mosh pit and just laid on the floor.” Clint sighed when he saw his friends nod in agreement with Wade’s question.

                “I just, uh, fell down the stairs. Is all. I had a bad fever, got a little dizzy and fell.” Clint knew most likely that none of his friends believed him but no one said anything any different. Eventually Tony broke the silence (the one time Clint was glad for the boy’s inability to not be talking).

                “Peppers after school? It’s Tasha and I’s turn to drive!” Tony said, seeming to only smile wider at the groans from his friends. Clint saw Steve out of the corner of his eye mimic banging his head on the wall.

                “I call riding with Tasha.” Sam said before walking over to his backpack. Tony gasped and followed him yelling something about friendship, and most everyone tuned him out. In the lag of conversation, Peter’s voice seemed to ring.

                “No! Leave Clint alone.” Peter saying his name made Clint turn to attention and was greeted by the smiling face of Wade Wilson- way to close to comfort. Clint faintly smelled chimichangas- the fuck?

                “Do you like _Wham!_?” Clint looked ready to reply, but Peter was pulling Wade back, as the bell rang. Peter looked ready to scream, Clint heard Bucky snort a laugh.

                “Please excuse my friend. Sorry Clint.” Peter said and Clint just watched them go. Laughing silently to Wade’s out burst of, “ _We’re friends! I’m going to call my mother_!”

                “C’mon buddy. Let’s go to science. Bruce appeared offering a hand out, and Clint nodded. Trying to ignore the kicked puppy dog face Bucky had.

-

                Science wasn’t Clint’s thing. He wasn’t good with numbers or statistics or any of that stuff. He was good at archery, and stuff like reading and writing. So most of the time when Dr. Erskine started in on what they would be doing today, Clint found himself day dreaming.

                So 1st period went by very uneventfully (minus Bruce, and Tony’s heckling about what happened).

-

                Clint did not realize until today that Wade Wilson was in his Brit. Lit. class. And man, how did he miss it?

                This particular class was AP, and for college credit so he tried his hardest to concentrate. He really did, but once Wade saw him, Clint knew he wasn’t going to be able to learn anything today- and in all fairness Clint was correct.

                Clint learned nothing about _Jane Eyre_ but instead now knew _why_ Wade W. Wilson had such a fascination with Velcro ‘rip off’ pants.

                ‘ _Forgive me, Miss. Carter.’_

-

                Clint’s favorite subject was definitely History- hence why he was taking both U.S. History and World History. When the Clint had come in the first time to help figure out what classes to take, the guidance councilor had said he would have to talk to Mr. Dugan or Mr. Morita about doubling up in history.

                Luckily both of them had been there that day- so when they asked Clint why he wanted to take double history’s, safe to say they were expecting a ‘I need the credits’ speech not Clints reply which was,

                “I just think it’s really interesting. The parallels between then and now. Like how people don’t really change- as shown by Trump and Hitler. The comparison is gross…but interesting. Also how _funny_ stuff was. Like when you think about Pedro José Domingo de la Calzada Manuel María Lascuráin Par-Paredes, he was president for one hour! One hour, that’s incredible. Mexico has the world record for shortest presidency every. And- And HMS Sheffield! A ship of the _British Royal Navy_ , got hit by a missile and the crew sang Monty Pythons ‘ _Always look on the bright side of life_ ’ for 6 days. I mean granted the ship did skin with 20 people on board but…what a way to go.”

            So everyday Clint would walk into his 3rd and 6th period with a weird fact he learned (“ _Did you know in WW2 the Russians trained dogs to blow up German tanks, by strapping bombs to the backs of dogs? But because the dogs were trained in Russia…with Russians tanks, the dogs would run under those.”)_. Clint very quickly became a favorite among the co-teachers. Both thought he was a brilliant student- always ready to learn and always turning in assignments on time or even **early**.

            Therefore when Clint hobbled in after missing 4 days, not giving a random fact, or even a smile- both teachers were filled with concern and worry. Silently they both agreed to wait until after 6th period to talk to Clint, maybe it has something to do with his previous lesson.

            “Thomas Edison-”

-

            Lunch only furthered everyone’s worry about Clint. He had sat somewhere new (instead of next to Bucky, he sat next to Thor on the opposite side), and had instantly put his head down and fallen asleep.

            After a silent conversation between Thor, Natasha and Bucky they all agreed to talk to him later- at Peppers.

-

            Gym wasn’t so bad for Clint- seeing as he dragged himself in and Coach Chester told him to ‘sit his ass down and work on homework’. Clint spent the entire period reading _‘Jane Eyre’_ and ignoring Bucky’s looks of worry.

-

            By the time World History rolled around Clint still felt pretty dead inside- and knew what was coming. And sure enough- 20 minutes into class Principle Fury showed up and asked for Clint to come with him.

            Clint switched off his hearing aids as he walked out the door- as to avoid hearing the murmur of the class wanting to know what’s going on.

-

            After getting to Fury’s office (and turning his hearing aids back on), Clint found himself across from his social worker, Mr. Sitwell. Mr. Sitwell had only been Clint’s social worker for a year- and he always rubbed Clint the wrong way. Like he had a secret agenda or he was committing international espionage in his down time.

            All three of them sat in silence for a good minute before the door was knocked on, and Miss. Hill opened it and in walked Clint’s foster parents. Clint sat up a little straighter and tried not to feel disappointed.

            _‘Shouldn’t have gotten attached.’_

            Sean and Daisy sat on the couch, opposite to where Clint sat. Clint knew this was going to happen eventually- every foster home moved him on eventually.

            “So Clint. First off, happy birthday.” Sitwell started, and Clint mentally started to cry, “Second of all, Mr. and Mrs. Pitman have asked that we start maybe looking into finding a new home for you. We found some group homes willing to take you in…”

            A group home? Once you go into a group home you’re fucked- Barney taught him that. Once you’re there…There is no coming back from a group home- any college dream is dead. So it’s going to be minimum wage jobs and living paycheck to paycheck.

            Clint just nodded once- hoping his ‘I don’t care’ face was in full effect. He didn’t want to give anyone any satisfaction by loosing his cool.

            “It isn’t you honey…We just aren’t equipped to deal with your…disability.” Daisy said and for whatever reason it made this whole thing hurt worse. It wasn’t that he was rude, or mean- no it was because he was deaf and _broken._

            Fury cleared his throat and Mr. Sitwell started up again, causing Clint to break eye contact with Mrs. Daisy.

            “So only of them is in district- and it looks like they may be full, we aren’t sure yet. The rest will move you to ‘Oscorp High’ or into ‘Ultron Valley High’. They are both very good schools…” At this point Mr. Sitwell just faded out, as Clint felt his chest squeeze.

            “I don’t care where you stick me. Just put me somewhere so you can sleep at night.” Clint grumbled before the bell rang and Clint was grabbing his bag, “I’m going to theater.”

-

            Theater was Clint’s second favorite class, behind History of course. Mr. Coulson always had such passion; it was a nice refresher to Clint. Even though Coulson did repeat the phrase ‘respect the stage’ Clint found him legitimately funny and cool.

            “It’s ‘Whose Line Friday’.” Mr. Coulson said, most of the class cheered, Clint found himself sitting still.

            Due to the assigned seats, Clint was trapped in-between all of his friends- and this was only making today worse. The smile on Steve’s face because he thought him and Tony holding hands was sneaky. Bruce and Bucky’s laughter echoing the room.

            “What are we going to play first?” Coulson asked- as if he was going to get a different answer than he normally did.

            “Scenes from a hat it is! I need volunteers. 6 of them, as usual.” Hands shot up all over the auditorium, and Coulson peered around.

            “I would like, you-” He grabbed a girl from the front row, “You and you,” The cool new twins from the middle row, “Mr. Lang, if you will.”

            “And then…” Clint made the mistake of looking up at this moment and making eye contact with Mr. Coulson.

            “Mr. Barton and Barnes. Please join us on the stage.”

-

            They were all lined up, 3 on each side of the stage, empty space in between them. Clint felt his chest squeeze again. Now that he was chosen he _had_ to participate. If he didn’t it meant a phone call home and Mr. Sean and Mrs. Daisy already made it very clear they didn’t want him- It’s better to not bother them and lay low until Mr. Sitwell moves him on.

            “Alright we all know how this works- I’m gonna read suggestions out of this here hat,” Coulson waved the bright pink sequined fedora, “And then our lovely 6 contestants are going to try to be funny…” He paused and turned to Scott, “And appropriate.”

            Scott held his hands up in a ‘don’t look at me’ gesture. Giggles echoed the empty theatre, and Clint took a deep breath.

            “And when time is up, AKA it’s been going on too long- I will honk this,” Coulson honked the horn in his left hand for emphasis and smiled, “Got it? Course you do.”

            Another round of quiet laughter.

            “Alrighty! First one up is…” The class drum rolled on the backs of their seats as Coulson reached in and pulled out a single slip of paper, “ _Things you can do with other people but not yourself._ ”

            Clint watched as Scott went out and got on all fours, sprawled out in an odd manner,

            “Right hand green…” He moved his hands to the invisible circle, and then proceeded to kick his foot around, as if he was trying to spin the spinner.

            Coulson honked the horn, as the class laughed.

            Clint watched as Bucky moved from his spot right beside him and pretended to be sitting.

            “Right on! Shotgun on the highway is great!”

            _Honk. Laughter._

            After Bucky moved back to his spot and no one else moved- Coulson drew a new slip.

            “ _The title of Mr. Coulson’s first play.”_ Clint’s feet moved before he even thought about it.

            He mimed getting a book off the shelf, “Why it’s okay to hate students…”

            _Honk._

            The male twin moved into the empty space, “101 Reasons To Respect The Stage’.”

            _Honk._

            “Very funny Pietro.” Mr. Coulson said with a deadpan face. The laughter simmered down a little as Clint moved forward again.

            “Why it’s okay to _really_ hate all students.”

-

            After the game ended and they went on to play others Clint found himself unwinding just a little, just enough to lean on Bucky and see the slight smile.

            “You okay?” Bucky mumbled during a game called, ‘Freeze’.

            “No.” Clint said, he felt Bucky wrap his arm around his shoulders and even though the arm rest of the theater seats was digging into his side- Clint felt content.

-

            After class, the whole group moved into the hallway for the annual ‘Who rides with who’ debate.

            “I, uh, actually gotta hang out here for a while.” Clint said, gesturing to the almost now empty hallways. The group had been arguing for 20 minutes already. Jesus.

            “What why?” Tony asked, and Clint coughed.

            “Uh, gotta return my books and stuff.” Tony rolled his eyes

            “The library closed at 3.” Clint rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Moving his hand and looking back up Clint replied,

            “No, my school books Tony. For my classes and stuff.” Clint watched as everyone slowly understood what he meant. Natasha was of course first.

            “Why?” Her eyebrow quirked and Clint felt a little intimidated but refused to show it. She couldn’t hurt him worse than anyone had before.

            “I’m moving. Sean and Daisy asked my social worker to move me along.”Clint shrugged and turned to head towards his locker, however his friends had other plans. They all followed him and started at least 4 different discussions.

            “What why?” Was the main one he heard from Thor and Clint leaned forward letting his head bang onto his locker- at least the noise shut everyone up.

            “Having a broken, deaf, older kid isn’t what they wanted okay? They wanted an easy, non troubled kid, and guess what that ain’t me. So they’re gonna send me to group home a district or nine over. And guess what it’s not a shock. I’ve done all this before.”Clint took a deep breath, “I’m used to it. I'm deaf and dumb. Who would want that?”

            And for a moment Clint wonders if his hearing aids shorted out, it was quieter than it was this morning in the commons- until he heard shuffling of someone’s boots at the other end of the hallway.

            “Stay with us.” Tony’s answer came out of the silence and left Clint frozen. Tony… was offering to let him move in with them.

            “Wh-what?” Clint’s fish impersonation returned, as he lifted his head and turned to Tony.

            “They don't give a shit where you go right?" Clint nodded and watched as Tony waved his hand as if to say, ‘ta-da’.

            “Just move in with you?” Clint asked and Tony looked at him with a deadpan face almost exactly the same as Mr. Coulson’s earlier.

            “Yeah. And if you don’t just know you’ll probably break Bucky’s heart.” Steve elbowed Tony in the ribs for that one, but Clint just finds himself seeing the world a little more blurry.

            Oh. Tears. He’s gonna cry.

            “That…” Clint trails off and wipes his eyes, “You sure? I mean I can stay only until I find somewhere else, if that’s easier.” Tony gives him the Coulson face again and Clint starts nodding.

            “That sounds super great, Tony.”


	4. Birthdays and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's h a p p e n i n g

“Soooo…why’d they kick you out so suddenly?” Tony asks in between shoving fries in his face- they had all ended up going to Peppers (arrived 2 minutes late, _the horror_ ). Tony gets elbowed by Steve _and_ Bruce after the comment comes out of his mouth but Clint finds he isn’t that upset by it. Clint might just be getting used to Tony.

            “'M 18- and they legally do not need to keep me.” Clint says it while staring at his own food, and only looks up when he hears choking noises.

            It’s Tony.

            After he gets whatever lodged in his throat out, he looks at Clint like Clint is the crazy one. Tony blinks multiple times before getting his brain in gear.

            “When did you turn 18?!” Clint faintly hears Steve say ‘ _oh god no’_ under his breath but Clint just tells Tony the answer.

            “Today…I turned 18 today. It’s my birthday. Woo.” Clint mumbles the last parts, and is delighted when under the table Bucky wraps his hand with Clints.

            “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Tony is screeching and other customers are giving them glances (God love Steve he’s _trying_ to shut Tony up but…He’s Tony Stark. He doesn’t stop until he wants too).

            “Because...uh…It’s not that big of a deal?” Clint can see Bruce’s wide eyes and Steve making a cut throat motion with his hand. And Bucky is laughing.

            Oh God, what did he say?

            “Birthdays are very important! Birthdays are the one day of year…” Clint pretended that he was fixing his hair and turned both of his hearing aids down. Clint knew he was caught though when he hears Natasha start laughing but she just winks at him.

            Clint can still faintly hear Tony talking about birthdays and something or another. But Clint is content to just nod along- pretending to listen-, eat his food, and casually hold hands with Bucky under the table.

-

            Too soon, Monday is here and Clint knows he has to tell Sitwell, Fury and his ‘legal guardians’ about his new living arrangements. Which is how he finds himself standing in the hallway, waiting for Fury’s door to re-open- God knows what they might be talking about in there.

            “You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Bucky’s voice asks calm and quietly as Clint just stares straight ahead at Fury’s office.

            “No. I’ll be…I’ll come out of it alive.” Clint knew the word ‘ _fine’_ or ‘ _okay’_ wasn’t going to be what he would be, but Clint knew that Sitwell (as weird as he is) or Fury (he’s got an eye patch…you don’t fuck with guys with eye patches) wouldn’t let him get killed.

            “Okay. I’ll be right here bab-” Bucky coughed, “Buddy. I’ll be right here buddy.”

            Clint broke his stare from the door to turn to Bucky, laughing.

            “Did you start to say ‘babe’?” Before Bucky can answer, Fury’s door is swinging open and Clint’s name is being called, “We’ll talk about this later... _buddy._ ”

            Clint walks away, slipping on the ‘I don’t care face’, but laughing inwardly at how red Bucky turned.

_God he’s cute._

-

            “So, Clint the group homes we discussed last time-” Clint took a deep breath and cut Mr. Sitwell off.

            “I’m not going.” Clint said it more to Sitwell, than to either of his foster parents but the sneer Sean had still hit.

            “And what? You’ll be homeless? You wouldn’t last a night.” Sean snorted a laugh. Clint took another deep breath.

            “Actually I’ve been homeless before- for a month actually.” Clint knew it was worth saying it just for the momentary frown Sean had, “And I’m moving in with a friend.”

            “And what is the name of said friend?” It’s Fury who asks and Clint inwardly shutters. Why is being stared at by a guy with only one eye so much _more_ intimidating than being stared at by a guy with both eyes?

            “Anthony Stark.” Clint says his name and expects someone to yell, or fight him on it but Fury just has this look in his eye that just says _‘You’ll be fine’._

            “That sounds like a great idea- so I’ll need to talk to his parents-” Fury is the one to cut Sitwell off this time. Clint laughs a little at how dead inside Sitwell is starting to look, poor guy can’t finish one sentence.

            “Mr. Stark lives without his parents.” Fury looks at Sean out of the corner of his eye, “But he does live with some other students. All good kids.”

            “I’ll need a list of the students who live with him, and the address of the apartment an-” Clint cuts Sitwell off again and Clint knows he should feel bad but he _doesn’t_.

            “He lives in a house. He bought it himself.” And just then Sitwell has something flicker through his eyes and turns to Fury.

            “Is he…” And Fury gives a ‘uh-huh’. And Sitwell makes a face that makes Clint wonder if Sitwell is actually a human- not a weird robot.

            “I still need a list of the students who live there.” Clint is amazed at how quiet Sean and Daisy are both being- but when he sneaks a glance he sees Sean on his phone and Daisy staring at the floor.

            Once Clint sees Mr. Sitwell have his pen and paper ready he starts listing names, “Steven Rogers.” He waits for Sitwell to get it down, “James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.”

            “Is that the guy you’re sleepin’ with?” Sean’s voice cuts Clint off from saying Bruce’s name and Clint feels dread in his stomach. Fury looked ready to cut in when Clint answers first.

            “No. We’re friends.” Clint sighs and says mostly to himself, “Only friends.”

Sean laughs another snort.

            “But this _is_ the guy who let you wear his pajamas and sleep in his bed?” Clint and feel his blood pressure going towards the roof as Sean continues.

            “See Daisy. I told you, he a faggot.”

            “Sir, I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my office.” Fury snaps and Clint knows Fury isn’t a 3-strike guy. He’s a 2-strike guy- a warning and then you’re done.

            “I apologize, Mr. Fury.” Sean says and Clint just feels the wave of old scars open up.

God how he hates that fucking word.  It’s only 6 letters. 2 syllables. Not that big of a word- but fuck it messes him up. And Clint _hates_ it. A word shouldn’t have power over your life but this one did. Years of it being thrown at him by his dad, his brother…most any foster parents he has had.

“Clint why don’t you go back to class?”

Fuck me, Sitwell might actually be human after all.

-

            Bucky is waiting outside when Clint walks out, and Clint shakes his head.

            “You shouldn’t be skipping class for me.” And Bucky laughs lightly.

            “Doll, its lunch. I’m not skipping anything.” Clint nods in reply, and keeps his head bowed. It’s only when they’re walking back and Bucky hears the faint sniffle that he then tugs Clint into his chest. Normally Bucky loved it when Clint would cling to his shirt, but the way Clint was grasping him now made Bucky’s heart hurt.

            “Tell ya what, doll. Lets go home. Okay? The nurse here loves me, if I ask for pass to drive myself and you home- she’ll let us.” Clint assumes he must be nodding because soon they’re walking to the dim office belonging to the nurse.

            “Hey Miss. Morse.” Bucky says quietly, and Clint knows he’s still crying but offers a wave and sees the woman smile sadly.

            “What’s up?” Bucky goes on to explain that they’ve had a rough day and Clint almost laughs when he sees the woman stand up and lean over her desk- checking for co-workers.

            “I’m not supposed to just let you go…But. Mental health is just as important as your actual physical health.” She starts writing the pink slip and almost hands it to Bucky, but snaps it back at the last second, “You caught up and passing in all your classes?”

            “Yes ma’am.” She laughs and hands him the slip.

            “I’m just checkin’ up on you. Like your mama would have wanted.” She laughs again and then turns to Clint and softly says, “Hope you feel better sweetie.”

            Clint nods and follows Bucky out.

-

            TO: Group Chat (Misfits)  
                        **Ritchie Rich, Steeb, Brucy Ban, Clint is Cute, Tasha, Thor** and **Sammy Wammy**.

-

Me & Clint going home, his meeting didn’t go 2 well.

 **STEEB** :

Is he hurt?

** Ritchie Rich: **

yeah is he ok???

@ Steve: nah mentally fucked I think.  
@ Tony: I think he will b, idk. See u @ home.

** Sammy Wammy: **

Tell him we love him.

Will do!

-

            By the time that Bucky and Clint get home, both of their phones are filled with ‘ _Feel betters’_ and ‘ _do you need anything’s’_. And it helps, it does. A little, but it helps.

            “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Bucky asks and Clint thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head.

            “I wanna take a nap.” Clint yawns- as if proving his point. Bucky takes his hand and they both climb to Bucky’s room in comfortable silence.

            “Wanna borrow some PJ pants again?” Bucky asks, and when Clint nods Bucky gently tosses the ‘I <3 NEW YORK’ pants at the younger.

            “Really?” Clint asks, and Bucky rolls his eyes.

            “They’re comfy.” Clint shrugs at his answer and slides his jeans off and the PJ’s on. And while he’s doing this, Bucky is gently sliding a record out of its jacket and placing it on his turn table.

            _‘_ _Sugarpie honeybunch_ __  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else  
In and out my life  
You come and you go  
Leaving just your picture behind  
And I kissed it a thousand times’

            “Really?” Clint asks, once Bucky has also changed into PJ pants and climbed into bed. Bucky just shrugs (he does that a lot, Clint has noticed) and Clint curls up around him, sliding their hands together.

            “What are we?” Clint asks once the song is over and it’s moved onto another cheesy love song (Bucky put on a romance album- Jesus Christ), and Clint hears Bucky’s heart pick up.

            “Idunno. What should we be?” Clint thinks about Buckys question for a moment before replying.

            “We should be the cheesy couple who takes selfies together and post them on facebook. We should go to the park on picnic dates and eat food we each cooked for the other. We should put Steve and Tony to shame with how cute we are. We should hand hands more often and not care…We should date. And be together. And be happy…and stuff.” Clint eventually looks up to see Bucky smiling at him.

They both sit up, hands still linked and Clint waits for a reply.

            “Good. I want that too.” And Clint smiles along with him.

            “Really?”

            Bucky nods, “Yeah. But I wanna take you to the aquarium and watch you as you look at fish. I wanna have a sturdy date to every black tie event Tony drags us too. I wanna protect you.” Bucky kisses Clint’s forehead, “And hug you,” His nose, “And love you.”

            Bucky lingers in front of Clint’s mouth and Clint smiles.

            “I’ve been thinking.” Bucky swallows and Clint grins at the bush on his cheeks

            “Yeah?” Bucky’s voice is raspy and just so _him._ And Clint moves forward just a little bit, their noses now touching- and their hands still intertwined.

            “We should definitely kiss.”

            So they do.

-

            _MONDAY, 2:45 P.M._

            **James** **‘Bucky’ Barnes is in a relationship with Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton.**

            _49 people like this._

-

            Bucky and Clint really don’t move from the bed all day, talking about everything and nothing. Bucky tells Clint more about his mom and Clint tells Bucky about a girl he used to be super close with in one of his foster homes (“ _Her name is Kate Bishop. And she could almost shoot as well as me. Almost_ ”). And really only coming out of their little ‘bubble’ when Steve knocks on the door- bringing Hot Chocolate for Clint (and a coffee for Bucky).

            “Thanks Stevie.” Bucky says, and they wait for him to close the door before silently trading mugs.

-

            Tuesday morning comes too soon, Clint decides but both him and Bucky get up and get ready to go (Clint also decides that Bucky takes the longest friggin showers on the planet).

            Clint and Bucky both walk to the garage and climb in Bucky’s car (it was a gift from Tony apparently). The 2015 grey Chevy Malibu drives quietly enough to where Clint sleeps the entire ride to school.

-

“You’ve got a what?!” Walking into the commons in the morning, it’s Tony’s voice that reaches Clint and Bucky first.

            “A date, Tony.” Peter sighs, acting as if he’s repeating himself for the 30th time (which knowing Tony he might be). Clint felt Buckys hand press against the back of his, and gently Clint moves his hand to intertwine with Buckys.

            “With whom?” Clint asks, as he walks up to them. Peter sighs and Tony looks ready to fight someone. What a weird friend group he has.

            “Wade Wilson.” Peter says, he’s crossed his arms now and Clint can’t help but laugh at how young he looks. (Granted he’s only 4 years older than Peter but still).

            “The guy who likes _Wham!_? _”_ Bucky asks and Clint can’t help but laugh when he sees’s Peter give a small nod.

            “But he’s a junior! He’s 3 years older than you!” Tony is saying and Clint watches as Peter rolls his eyes and only furthers Tony’s ‘ _Angry Parent_ ’ mode.

            “Yes? So? It’s nothing illegal. And I don’t sleep with anyone on the first date.” Peter says, as he gets out his DS, and Tony makes a strangled cat noise.

            “So when does this date take place?” Bucky asks, and Clint leans onto his shoulder. God he’s tired.

            “Saturday afternoon. We’re gonna see a movie.” Peter says, and Clint smiles at the softness in his voice.

            “We’ll you’ll have to tell us all about it.”

-

            The rest of the week goes pretty un-eventfully, Thursday afternoon (while Sean is at work), Clint, Bucky and Steve go and get all of Clint’s stuff.

            “Just the one box?” Steve asks, after Clint announces he’s done. And Clint nods before smiling and reaching into the back of the now empty closet.

            “Hello baby.” Clint says as he pulls the bow out, “Where’d your buddy go, huh?”

            Steve and Bucky both watch as Clint feels around the top shelf and the back corners of the closet before pulling the duffle bag out.

            “All here.” Clint says after looking inside and looks up and Steve and Bucky. They both had been watching him in amusement and Clint tries not to blush (he fails).

            In the car it’s Steve who asks. Bucky and Clint sat in the back, with the bow across Clint’s lap and his box riding shotgun.

            “You do archery?” And Clint just seems to light up when he asks, it makes Bucky smile as he watches Clint talk with his hands, and tell them that he’s the best (no really national champion apparently).

            “It’s been a long time since I got to shoot.” Clint rubs his hand over the bow, “I feel like I might have more time now though.”

-

            When it’s time to go to Pepper’s Clint knows something is up. Everyone is acting more suspicious than normal. And everyone had already decided who was going to ride with whom.

            But Clint doesn’t say anything and just gets into Bucky’s car (shotgun, hell yeah!) and talks to Tasha about ballet, and figures out that she _really_ hates it. Clint offers to teach her archery and tells him, ‘ _I haven’t even seen you shoot. How do I know you’re any good?’_        To which Clint jus laughed and turned around in his seat.

-

            When they walk up to Peppers, Clint feels a bigger disturbance in the Force. The sign is flipped to ‘closed’ and the lights are off. Nat, Sam and Bucky just push him forward however into the darkened building.

            “Guys I don’t wanna die.” Clint says after he turns around and can’t find Bucky, Sam or Natasha. He hears a faint laugh from his left, but before he can say anything else the lights are flipped on and noise makers are being blown and Clint wants to cry.

            All of his friends are wearing those stupid pointed party hats, the entire restaurant is decorated, and a giant _‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLINT’_ hangs over their usual table.

            “And before you say anything. We know it’s late but…we got you a special guest for your birthday.” Tony says and for a second Clint panics and thinks it might be Barney, but dismisses the thought quickly.

            “Okay close your eyes!” tony teases and Clint rolls his eyes but shuts them anyways. He hears footsteps echo out of the kitchen and into the dining area, and then the person is standing in front of him.

            “Open!” Bruce yells and Clint slowly opens his eyes and for a second is afraid he’s asleep.

            “K..Katie cat?” All he needs is a nod in conformation before he’s sweeping her up in a hug and they’re both laughing.

            Definitely the best birthday ever, hands down.

            “How did you find her?” Clint asks Tony, once they’ve all sat down for lunch, and Tony smirks- throwing a fry in his mouth.

            “I have my ways.” But after he says it Steve chimes in with, “Hacked the FBI database.”

            Clint doesn’t even respond to Steve’s comment, he just laughs and hugs Kate. They lost contact right after Clint was moved into a new home, he never could find her anywhere: _Facebook_ , _Twitter_ or even _MySpace_.

            “Ahhh! It’s been a long time!” Clint hugs her again, using one arm to pull her into his side. Quickly he lets her go, and turns to her.

            “Oh! Before I forget. This is Bucky, he’s my boyfriend. Bucky, this is Katie, she’s my sister…basically.” Clint watches as they shake hands over him, and wraps an arm around Bucky and Kate, pulling them in.

            “Picture time!” Pepper says, and Clint watches as all of his friends put back on their stupid hats and smile for the camera.

            “Cheese!”

-

            “How did Tony know to look up Katie?” Clint asks after him and Bucky have both climbed in bed. And Clint can practically feel Bucky’s smile.

            “You mentioned you missed her. I told Tony off handily and he found her.”

            “Off handily. Mmhmm, sure.” Clint says, but turns and kisses Bucky anyways.

            “Goodnight babe.”

            “Night, doll.”

-

            “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE _KISSED_ YOU?” Clint was gonna kill him one of these days, he would. One of these days Clint was going to kill Tony Stark. But today was not that day, luckily for him.

            Wandering out of Bucky’s room, Clint finds Peter and Tony standing in the foyer.

            “What’s going on?” Clint asks, and he slurs a little because he _tired_ but trying to sleep with Tony around is impossible.

            “Wade Wilson, kissed Peter!” Tony says the word ‘kissed’ like a swear, or like they had sex.

            “On the cheek! He’s a dick, yes, but he respects my bounds!…most of the time.” Clint honestly thinks Peter is one step away from stomping his foot. And Clint is glad and Tony is too far into his rant about kissing and “getting mono” that he didn’t hear Peter’s last part of that comment.

            “So what movie did ya’ll see?” Clint asks, and Tony stops his rant to look for Peters answer. The younger brunette sighed and Clint saw faint red appear on his face.

            “It was called…I can’t remember but it was some dumb superhero movie. It was about two sides of the law, and one guy broke the law, Idunno. We gave up and left halfway through it. It was pretty stupid. There was one guy who was dressed up like a spider, and shot webs at people. Another guy who like, had a metal armor suit.” Peter shrugged, “Idunno. Like I said, we left and got fro-yo.”

            “That sounds nice.” Clint said, and Peter nods.

            “Wade was really nice.” Peter says the last part mostly directed at Tony and Clint laughs and heads towards the kitchen.

            “Well, I for one am feelin’ the want for some waffles. Anyone else?”

-

            Bucky stumbles downstairs about 30 minutes after Clint, sitting at the counter in the kitchen and smiles when Clint wordlessly hands him a mug of green tea.

            “Out of coffee, sorry.” Clint says and Bucky just waves him off, smiling. Clint places the honey, lemon, and sugar on the counter in front of Bucky.  

            “It’s good. Caffeine is still caffeine.” Bucky takes a big sip before asking, “How did we run out of coffee?”

            “I had about 3 cups, and Tony had about 18 so.” Bucky laughs at the comment, and nods as he picks up the sugar and drops some in.

            “Nah, Tony and Steve went out to get more and take Peter home. Shoulda seen Tony this morning, Peter told him about his date and oh my Lord. Thought Tony was going to die.” Clint says, laughing at the memory of Tony’s face.

            “Why’s that?” Bucky asks before sipping the tea again, and then adding a bit of honey.

            “Apparently, Wade kissed Peter.” Bucky makes an exaggerated ‘oh’ noise and Clint chuckles.

            “Right? The horror.”

            They both sit in comfortable silence- Clint cleaning off the counter, and Bucky sipping his tea. Until eventually Bucky is out of tea, and there’s nothing left to clean.

            “We should go out today. Like on a date.” Bucky says, as Clint is putting his mug in the sink.

            “We should, should we?” Clint asks, turning around and smiling. Bucky stands up from his chair and nods.

            “We should go to the park. Walk around, narrate people’s lives, Idunno. Let’s just hang out and do something that’s _not_ listening to music in my room and sleeping.” Bucky and Clint both laugh.

            “Sure. We should change though, for I’m not sure the world can handle- sleepy Bucky Barnes in PJ pants and no shirt.” Clint says pretending to fan himself. Bucky rolls his eyes but nods anyways.

-

 


	5. Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but it was too short to be its own one-off fic so here it is. Longer update either today or tomorrow, i pinky promise!!

“Where do you think they are?” Steve asked, checking his phone for the 100th time since him and Tony crawled into bed. Tony sighed and gently took the phone.

            “I’m putting it on loud, so don’t give me that face,” Tony said before placing the phone on his side of the bed, “It’s fine Steve. They’re at a movie, not signing up for orgies.”

            Tony frowns a little when Steve doesn’t laugh, but instead just starts to pick at threads on the comforter. Tony places his hand about 3 inches away from Steve’s, so that Steve can grab it if he wants too (past experiences taught Tony that Steve doesn’t always _want_ comfort. Sometimes he just wants to process everything).

            “I’m sorry, I just…” Steve trails off but Tony snorts and smiles softly at Steve.

            “You worry. It’s what you do.” Steve returns the smile and gently lace Tony’s fingers with his own. Tony yawns before leaning his head on Steve’s chest- and can’t help but start feeling him up (his boyfriends a God, can you really blame him?) Steve’s hand starts gliding through Tony’s hair, and they both sit in comfortable silence for a while.

            “Good thing I never have to worry about getting you pregnant.” The comment flew out of Steve’s mouth before he could process it- but the laugher that Tony responded with made Steve glad that maybe, _maybe_ Clint was rubbing off on him.

            “Well, maybe we should- ya’know, scientifically test to see if you cant.” Steve is impressed that Tony said it with a straight face, but Steve can’t hold back his little smirk.

            “Was that Stark for ‘fuck me’?” And Steve internally groans at the sight of Tony biting his lip.   And before Steve knows it, Tony is under him and the worries of Clint and Bucky are far away.

=

            By the time that Bucky and Clint get home it’s almost 1 AM, but they are both pleased to not walk in the door to the sight of Steve sitting in an arm chair waiting. Instead the house is quiet- lights obviously left on for them.

            “I need to tell Stevie we’re home.” Bucky whispers at the top of the stairs, turning and walking to the opposite wing of where their room is, and knocking on the last door- dead center. Clint trails behind and gently steps into the door frame, after Bucky does- and smiles at the scene.

            Tony is asleep, arm wrapped around Steve’s middle while being contently rested on Steve’s chest. While Steve is sitting up in bed (more like slouching but making an effort), the TV illuminating his face, one of his hands carding through Tony’s hair, and the other one tucked under his own head. The sheets are carefully pulled up around Tony’s shoulders and Clint feels his heart squeeze knowing that Steve must have done that.

            ‘ _They really are in love.’_

            Clint’s hearing aids can’t pick up when Bucky says to Steve, but he sees the smile, a quiet laugh, a gesture to Tony and finally a nod. Clint see’s Steve yawn, and soon him and Bucky are closing the door behind them and walking back to their own room.


	6. Show Me The Way

When Clint had said, _“We should all get really drunk and play Mario Kart_ ” it was a joke.

He really had meant it as one. Really. He did.

But now, here they were, all drunk out of their minds (except Tasha, Peter and Steve), on the floor of Tony’s game/movie room, screaming at each other as they tried to succeed at Rainbow Road. Currently Bruce was in the lead, but Tony was close behind.

Steve was wandering around picking up scattered bottles, mumbling to himself about how he didn’t even _want_ to know where Tony got all of this alcohol from (Which Clint knew was a filthy lie, they _all_ wanted to know how Tony did it). Clint and Bucky were curled up into the love seat against the furthest wall, Bucky still sipping on a beer, and Clint just gazing around the room with sluggish eyes.

Bruce was laying on his stomach on the floor next to Thor and Tony, the three of them the only ones playing Mario Kart at this point. Natasha was on the couch, leaning against the arm rest facing Sam- who was mirroring her position. Clint couldn’t tell what they were talking about but Clint could tell that it was something that broke Natasha out of her normally placid façade, by the way her face was in an easy smile and her hands every so often coming up to add to her point.

Peter was sitting on a chair they had dragged from the downstairs kitchenette, sitting next to Sam- throwing comments in every so often. Clint noticed that as the night progressed, Peter seemed to become more relaxed. The beginning of the night he sat with perfect posture but now he was slumped over, feet on the coffee table and a bottle of _Butterbeer_ hanging loosely in his hand.

Hearing a loud sigh Clint turned to where Steve stood.

Steve was finished picking up for the night apparently, based on the way he threw himself down onto the other loveseat a moment later. Clint watched as Steve glanced between the Mario Kart race on the TV, and Tony who was now sitting upright, tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed at the screen.

Clint gave a small smile at the scene before him.

The people he never wanted to get attached too were quickly becoming a big part of his life.

            “We sh’ld play ne’er have I e’er.” Tony slurs, and he is without a doubt the most drunk out of all of them. Clint can pretty much feel Buckys eye roll but pretty soon all of them are in a circle around the coffee table, the television now playing some kind of electro-swing music, Mario Kart long forgotten. Clint smiles from where he is curled up on Buckys lap.

            “Ne’er have I e’er…” Tony stops but looks at his ten fingers before turning to Thor with a proud smile, “Lived out’ide of the United States of-” Tony hiccups “Am-America.”

            Thor slowly puts on finger down and they all turn to Steve, waiting for his ‘never’.

            “Never have I ever…” Steve stops to smirk, “Had a girlfriend.”

            Clint watches in amusement as Peter, Sam, Natasha and Thor all take a finger down. Clint also makes a mental note to ask Natasha about that.

            “Nev’r have I ev’r…locked my keys in the car.” Bucky says the last part of the sentence staring dead at Steve who rolls his eyes and huffs but lowers a finger anyways.

            They keep going until eventually Thor looses to ‘Never have I ever had an adopted little brother who likes to do magic tricks/hypnosis’ (Thanks Tasha). All of them are starting to sober up, but even after the game finishes; no one seems to want to move.

            Its one of the rare nights where Tasha (or Nat, as Clint is starting to call her), can spend the night- and they’re all here and happy. So everyone sprawls out across the large room, blankets and pillows everywhere.

            They spend a while all talking about anything and everything, and eventually after Peter is asleep and its quieting down- all of the mostly sober, Clint’s brain runs ahead of his mouth.

            “My brothers dead.” Clint really didn’t mean to blurt out the sentence but he did, so he decides ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and runs with it.

            “At least I think he is. I haven’t seen him in a while. Not sense I was…13 I think. After we got caught at the circus.” Clint trails off, thinking about his old friends but Sam interrupts him.

            “The circus?!” And Clint laughs at the confused outburst and Clint finds himself nodding against Buckys chest.

            “Yep. I literally ran away and joined the circus. S’Where I learned to shoot. After my ma’ and dad died, me and Barney got sick of the shitty homes we kept getting put in so…” Clint shrugs, “We left. Joined the circus. That’s where I learned archery. S’Where I became,” Clint threw his hands up, “ _The Amazing Hawkeye.’”_

 The room is silent for only a second after that because Tony is laughing, and soon wheezes out, “Only you Barton.” And Clint finds himself laughing instead of getting mad.

            Soon they’re all falling asleep, just as the sun starts to try and fight its way into the room from behind the curtains.

-

            Saturday passes in a whir of Advil, water and naps for Clint. All he really remembers is that as some point Bucky and he hobbled upstairs and both fell asleep in Buckys bed.

            Clint’s Sunday starts at 4:32 AM when he wakes up screaming and fighting away from who he thinks is his dad, or worse it’s _Dillon._

            After a couple of minutes Clint sees the metal arm and starts to cry.

            “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Is all he can get out, and wow he really bottled a lot up didn’t he- because man oh man does he _cry._

            Bucky, being the wonderful person he is, just holds Clint and lets him get it all out of his system- and Clint is never more grateful for Bucky than he is in that moment.

            After Clint calms down, and they’re now sitting in silence, Clint pulled into Bucky’s lap, Bucky rocking them back and forth gently- Bucky breaks the silence.

            “Do you know how I lost my arm?”


	7. Don't throw me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOPS

As Clint lays with his head on Bucky’s chest, the other boys breathing deep and quiet, Clint realizes he couldn’t be more in love even if he wanted to be. Everything Bucky did was infatuating- his sneezes, his (hilarious) road rage, his vintage obsession...everything thing he did Clint got hung up on.

 

The two of them had sat and talked for hours- Bucky explained to Clint how he ended up getting frostbite and the process of accepting he would lose his arm. Then again having to accept that some weird ass German doctor wanted to give him a fully functional arm again- but it would be metal. Bucky explain he didn't want to accept it at first but the doctor explain if he did do it- all his medical bills would be paid. 

 

‘ _ Wouldn’t drown Stevie and I, for the rest of our lives.’ _

 

And as Clint listened to Bucky’s voice crack and waver- Clint couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole that was their relationship.

 

“It took a long time for me to accept that my arm is fucking cool,” Bucky glances at his arm- a gentle smirk on his face, “It wasn’t until Tony started sticking magnets to it that I learned that it’s...it’s part of me now.”

 

Clint snorts at the image of Bucky’s arm covered in different kinds of magnets- as if his arm was some sort of traveling refrigerator. The idea only gets funnier when Bucky tells Clint that once Tony stuck the grocery list to his arm with a pinup girl magnet.

 

_ “I think Tony ended up finding it more hilarious when i actually brought the stuff home.” _

 

Clint lays there for a long time before eventually getting up, grabbing his hearing aids and starts to wander down towards the library. A lot of the time Clint gives Tony copious amounts of shit for having such a ‘ridiculous house for a bunch of teenagers’ but Clint has never given him crap for his library. 

 

Its perfect in every way Clint can describe. The shelves are high- touching the ceiling, a rolling ladder connecting them all together. 4 tables sit together in the center, and a collection of backpacks gather in the corner by the door.

 

One of the tables is consistently in chaos. Between Bruce, Peter and Tony coming in and out- always throwing new scientific journals and studies at each other, Clint has never seen the tables wooden top (he’s not even sure if the table  _ has _ wooden a top. It might just be pure paper at this point).

 

The second table, diagonal from ‘science hell’ is Steve’s table. It’s neatly chaotic, papers are strewn about and pens float around all the time- but it’s a system that works for Steve. 

 

Clint takes the table across from Steve’s, so far it has a lamp and some pencils, a notebook and a calculator in the desk drawer. Tony keeps trying to make Clint cave in- so Tony can buy him so many (unnecessary) things, but Clint always says no.

 

Clint grabs his backpack from the corner (“gently” untangling his from Bruce’s) and he starts to work on his history homework. Clint sets his phone to play some random 8tracks playlist.

 

His homework always takes a while, considering that he only has his phone to look things up on. After an hour or so he finishes his homework for U.S. history and his Brit Lit homework, slowly Clint sits up and cracks his back.

 

“You should let him buy you a comfy chair at least.” Steve says from where he’s standing in the doorway,slowly moving to grab his backpack.

 

“Nah, M’alright.” Clint smirks and the way Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“No man, please. Let him get you something,  _ anything _ . He’s driving me insane with his whole ‘ _ Clint wont let me help mehmehmeh’ _ thing. Please.” Steve is staring at him and Clint laughs. After a second Steve lowers his eyebrows and plops himself into his chair.

 

“Fine. Yeah, whatever I need a new laptop anyways.” Clint says rolling his eyes before returning to the last little bit of his World History homework.

 

\--

 

Clint was going to kill Steve. He was going to cut off his body limb VIA limb. Not only had Steve told Tony of his  _ joking _ request. Steve had then  _ allowed _ Tony to go out and buy a Clint a brand  **new** laptop along with a wireless mouse, really nice headphones  _ and  _ a better chair.

 

It all had just been waiting in the library for him the following Tuesday, unwrapped, just sitting and waiting to be used at Clints usual table. A smiley face drawn on a sticky note sitting on top of the laptop.

 

Clint sat in the chair, and almost sighed. It was so...so…. _ soft. _ Suddenly writing those stupid essays wouldn’t be as bad.

 

Clint sat in the chair for a long time, just staring at the laptop before eventually taking it (and the still wrapped charger), walking to Tony (and Steve’s) room- peeking his head inside and upon seeing no one leaving it on the bedside table.

 

-

 

The laptop reappeared the next day- this time in Clint’s backpack. This time with an angry frowny face sticky note and Clint sighed. It was such a  _ nice  _ laptop what had Tony been thinking giving it to him?

 

He kept the chair wasn’t that enough to appease Tony?

 

Later that night the laptop found its way back into Tony and Steve’s room, with a note on top of it.

 

‘ _ I just can’t accept this, it’s too nice for someone like me’ _

-

Again the laptop reappeared but this time via his boyfriend. Clint came inside from taking a shower and found Bucky sitting on the bed, the laptop next to him and Buckys eyebrow raised.

 

“Why won’t you just accept the gift, doll? I know Tony can be a lot but he gave it to you, it’s a gift. You can’t keep returning it or hell duck tape it to ya’.” Bucky gives him a pointed look and Clint sighs as he runs the towel through his hair.

 

“I’ve never had a laptop of my own before. Let alone a laptop that's probably worth more than my entire wardrobe. I...What if i fuck it up? What if I break it?” Clint’s vision at some point shifted to the floor and Bucky gives a small chuckle before getting up to wrap Clint in a hug.

 

“First of all, your wardrobe is shit so…” Clint gives a small laugh, “Also knowing Tony he’s got like a 10 year warranty on this thing. The first phone he gave me i smashed the entire screen in...and I did it all in the first  _ hour _ he gave it to me.” Bucky gets Clint to look at him in the eyes.

 

“He replaced the screen for me and bought me a case. He gave me shit for it, but never asked me to help him fix it- or to help pay for it. It’s Tony’s way of showing he cares- to buy things and also to fix things.” Bucky gives Clint a small smile and is pleased when he gets one in return.

  
“Well as long as I keep the screen in tact for more than an hour I’ll be golden.” Clint’s comment is said quietly but the laugh he gets in response is big and loud.

 

Clint really loves that sound.


	8. My Line? Your Line? Whose Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a stupid little chapter to have a laugh.
> 
> S/O to Reddit for all these answers.

 

“Alrighty, it’s Whose Line Friday.” Coulson wanders in right as the bell rings, and the theater goes silent. He rubs his hands together before jumping onto the stage (like he did every single week- man was a creature of habit that was for sure). His bag hit the stage with a quiet ‘thump’.

“What do we wanna start with today?” Mr. Coulson asks, like he always did, like he was going to get a different answer. Everyone tried to yell over everyone else, and Clint laughed as Steve tried to covertly cover the ear that was closest to Tony (who was red in the face at the point trying to out yell Gwen Stacy). 

Various games were thrown as answers but as always, the most prevalent answer given was:

“Scenes from a hat, yeah yeah, I hear you.” Coulson rolls his eyes and pulls a bright yellow cowboy hat out from his bag. Clint almost had to turn away- that sure was... _ yellow. _

“Volunteers?” Coulson says while shuffling the pieces of paper in the hat. Buckys hand slides from Clints and into the air, and Clint just laughs. Clint starts laughing harder when Coulson somehow pulls out a  _ mug _ of coffee out of his bag. How did he even...

“Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang, Kat Farell, Lily Hollister and...How about you, Mr. Cage?” Coulson says, and as everyone wanders up to the stage he grabs the microphone from the stage wing. As it goes in the middle of the stage, in front of everyone, Mr. Coulson turns to the front row.

“Miss….Danvers, can you be the official suggestion puller?” Coulson asks and the girl in the front row nods and soon is sitting on the stage holding the hat and Coulson is sitting with the horn.

“Now remember...this is a school.” Coulson says staring at Scott (again every week, man).

“First round: World’s  _ worst _ game show hosts!” Scott moves forward without a thought,

“ Hello, I'm Sean Connery, and welcome to  _ Schpeeling Bee _ . I shay the woords, all you gotta do is schpeeel dem.” Coulson almost chokes on his coffee, but still honks the horn.

“If only the points mattered…” The mumbled and after a moment of no one else moving forward Carol drew a new slip.

“Odd thing to yell at the beginning of a rap song.” 

Luke moved forward first, “Ay! To the guy with the Dodge Caravan- your lights are still on!” 

_ Honk. _

Bucky moved forward next, “PUT YOUR HANDS IN YOUR POCKETS AND SHUFFLE ‘EM LIKE YOU CARE TOO MUCH!”

_ Honk. _

Clint couldn’t stop his eye roll if he wanted too, and it seemed nor could Steve.

Scott moved forward and gently took the microphone before chanting, “Reeces Puff, Reeses Puffs!”

_ Honk. _

“How  _ not _ to carry out an assassination.” Almost everyone takes a step forward, but soon Scott is moving forward and bringing Bucky along with him.

“Dude why are you rubbing peanut butter on my arm?” Scott is looking at Bucky with wide eyes and Bucky (never one to miss a beat) jumps right in.

“Aren’t you allergic?” Bucky slows the rubbing motion on Scotts arm and Clint can see Scott start to crack,

“Mildly!” And Bucky drops his arm and makes an ‘oh’ sound

“So...for the record it won’t kill you?” At this point most everyone is laughing and Scott rolls his eyes before saying ‘no, it wont’. And Coulson honks the horn.

Next Kat moves forward, bringing Scott with her, they both crouch on the ground, and Kat mimics holding a gun.

“You didn’t bring a silencer?!” She widenes her eyes and Clint can see Scott has a smartass reply. Sure enough:

“Dude.. It’s a nerf gun, no ones gonna hear it coming.”

_ Ho- _ more spilt coffee _ \- nk. _

_ - _


	9. Family Isn't Defined by Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A CHOICE AND IM GOING WITH IT.
> 
>  
> 
> Trans!Sam

Soon enough both Sam and Thor have moved in  _ officially _ ,  the leaves are starting to fall and the air is starting to drop. The chaos of everything has begun to wind down and it’s only 2 more days until Thanksgiving and subsequently Thanksgiving break. It’s been nice.

Clint and Bucky had been enjoying a very aesthetically pleasing afternoon- sweaters, hot chocolate, and a log fire all the while curled up and cuddling on the couch. Bucky was finishing up his reading for history while Clint was reviewing for his Chemistry test. 

“Why they gotta bring math into everything.” Clint had mumbled not long after starting, Bucky had just kissed his forehead. Clint had huffed but continue to study. 

Around 6 or so Thor and Bruce wandered in the front door, Bruce only stopping in to find out where Tony was, Thor saying something about a test before disappearing.

About half an hour or so later Sam walks in through the front door. Steps in to say hello, and lingers.

“What’s up, Doc?” Bucky said looking up from his book, and over Clints head- asking it in a joking tone but when Sam didn’t laugh Bucky sits up a bit more.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky said while frowning a little, and at this point Clint was glad for the excuse to put his textbook down. 

“I…” Sam started but stopped, Clint noticed he looked ready to cry.

“Dress up as a clown on the weekends and sing to children. We know.” Clint’s mouth started before his brain told him to stop, but the quip of Sam’s lips gave him the encouragement to continue.

“It’s okay. We still love you. Just if you’re gonna wear the costume, I personally, will love you from a distance.” Clint says this while getting up and moving close to Sam- who now is trying not to laugh.

It’s silent for a long moment and Clint worried if he maybe took the wrong approach. But then,

“For the record it’s a mime. Not a clown.”

-

It’s been awhile since he wandered in, Sam is now sandwiched between Bucky and Clint and now had a mug of hot chocolate. Sam is significantly calmer than before, but still seems a little out of it. Clint starts rubbing his back without really thinking about it, and when he catches himself doing the action he doesn’t stop- just makes sure Sam isn’t uneasy about the touch and gently draws patterns. 

“So what got you all upset?” Bucky asks and Sam lets out a long sigh.

“I…” Another deep breath, “I...So uh.” 

“Sam just out with it. Like a bandaid.” Bucky prompts and Sam gives a little nod and fixates on the ground in between his shoes.

“Lately...I hate the holidays. Lets start there.” Bucky nods along with Sam’s words and Clint continues to try to comfort him.

“So, the reason I had to go live with my Aunt, ya’know before moving in here, was because my parents kicked me out. And I haven’t told anyone why and it’s been  _ killing _ me.” 

“We’re gonna love you no matter what, Sam.” Clint says while Bucky nods and agrees. Sam smiles gently.

“See, I haven’t always been Sam Wilson. I was actually born Nanette Wilson, and when i turned about 13 I came out to my parents, that..that I wanted to be a boy.” Sam takes another deep breath, “At..At first it was fine, I mean tense as all hell but it was liveable. Then about 18 months into my transition my dad snapped. It was after I came home from school and apparently the state had approved my name change- but...It was too much I guess. Too lose your only son.” Sam gave a bitter laugh, “He hit me a couple times, i felt more like a ragdoll than a person. But man...As soon as my aunt found out...I was out of there so fast. She homeschooled me for 6 months so I could get my name changed, so I...I could pass better. So that when i started school no one would know. And sure enough it’s been years and no ones ever known...Until now.”

It’s quiet for only a beat.

“We still love you...And everyone else will too.” Bucky says it with more confidence than he’s ever felt, “For god's sake Steve is the like walking embodiment of what this country is supposed to be. And Tony...Tony’s never stopped to care. No one is going to hate you or…”

“Or give up on you.” It’s Clint’s addition that finally makes Sam break, he leans into him and just starts to cry. And after a while Sam is just leaning on Clint, breathing slowly before he adds, with a smirk:

“I have the hots for someone. That’s kinda what brought this on.” 

“Ooo. Who? It’s Tasha isn’t it?” Bucky jabs and Sam smirks but shakes his head.

“You know that idiot in our Theater class? Scott Lang?” Bucky nods but widening his eyes and laughing,

“Yes! Get some!” Bucky doesn’t mean to yell but he does and soon all of them are a laughing mess.

“Who’s getting some? It better be me, and the ‘some’ better be dinner.” Tony has appeared in the doorway, Steve behind him and both of them have the look a parent has when they find their kids huddled in the corner whispering. 

“Nah, my boy Sam over here was just telling us he was to fuck Scott Lang into the next solar system.” Clint says with the eyebrow wiggle, and even if it does end with him being pushed off the couch onto the ground- it’s worth it.

“Lang? Really??” Tony slides himself into an armchair and Sam’s sure his entire face is red. A halfhearted glare is sent towards Clint; who is now laughing so hard he is crying a little.

“Yes. Lang. Really.” Sam kicks Clint again and it only makes the blond laugh harder.

\--

After dinner, when everyone (except Bucky and Clint) have retired to their rooms, Clint turns to Bucky.

“You’re a good friend.” Bucky flushes slightly and finishes putting the dishes in the skink and turns around to Clint and smiles.

“You are too, doll.”

-

The next morning when Sam wakes up and opens his door he sees a small box outside his door. It isn’t until he brings the box inside and opens it that he knows what it is.

 

And when the blue, pastel pink and white flag gets hung up outside of Sam’s door- no one bats an eye or questions it.


	10. The Longest Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what got me across the nanowrimo finish line! The last couple hundred or so words i needed!!!!
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> (I'm gonna go sob tears of joy at finishing nano- then sleep for days)  
> -
> 
> Lots of angst, of course. It is a story about Clint Barton- after all.

“Clint don’t be fucking ridiculous! Go get your goddamn jacket!” Bucky didn’t mean to yell but it just happened, okay. Clint kept  _ insisting  _  that the 32 degree weather was “hoodie temperature” and therefore only grabbed his light purple zip-up on the way out the door this morning. Tony had mentioned it first, bringing it to Bucky’s attention- which therefore lead us to this point.

“No! It’s fine!” Clint rolled his eyes and moved to get in the car but Tony pressed the lock button from where he was sitting in the front seat. (Steve was apparently  _ very _ engrossed in  A Tree Grows In Brooklyn , and therefore couldn’t unlock the car- Clint huffed). The first day back from Thanksgiving break was already going to be hell, Clint didn’t need Bucky being a goddamn mother hen right now.

 

Clint let out a long breath and sighed.

 

“Tell him to unlock the car.” Clint’s face was turning red from the chilly air (and Bucky’s was as well, but...they were both stubborn- ha, who knew?)

 

“Not until you get a goddamn reasonable jack-” Clint cut Bucky’s comment off:

 

“I don’t have a better jacket alright.” 

 

The air seemed thick around Bucky but he guessed he did something because soon both he and Clint were climbing in the car. 

They drove to school in silence. Thick, tense- silence.

 

-

 

Lunch was always fun, especially recently- when Scott started joining in on Cards Against Humanity rounds. Today was no exception. By 2nd period Clint had shrugged the morning off and everyone was right as rain. And it only got better when- in the middle of lunch-

 

“Oh my god, are you guys hOLDING HANDS?” It’s Peter who yells, and it stops the game mid round- which if Clint remembers correctly has  _ never _ happened. (No, the fire alarm went off during lunch once and no one moved until Steve had picked a winning card).

Scott flicks through the cards split between Sam and his (open) hands. Sam sends Peter a bored look- but Clint can see the smile growing.

 

“What do you think is better, babe, ‘A windmill full of corpses’,  _ or _ , ‘An unexpected finger in the anus’?” Scott asks leaning over towards Sam- they always played on a team. No one had ever said anything.

 

“Windmill full of corpses.” Sam answers, and that is that.

 

Clint smiles for the rest of lunch. Everyone should get something good- and it’s nice that Sam got his.

 

-

 

And naturally, given the course of things that is Clinton Francis Barton’s life- nothing nice can last long. Which is why, right as they pull out of the school parking lot- Clint’s phone dings with a message from an unknown number.

 

-

 

**FROM: 515-997-7462**

**MSG:**

**_Hey lil brother. -BB_ **

-

 

“Pull over.” Clint is pulling on the door handle, in the back of his mind silently thanking jesus that Bruce sat in the middle today. Tony does so, only shooting a worried look and as soon as the car is  _ basically  _ at a stop- Clint throws himself out of the car and clutching the ground and dry heaving.

 

He knows Bucky is there, rubbing his back but everything is too much. So Clint thinks of a reasonable, simple solution. 

 

Run. Run fast, and run as far as he can fucking get. Goddamn why not run back to the circus?

 

Clint thinks he hears everyone yelling after him but by the time he turns the corner Clint has lost all thought but to run until he can’t move, breathe and he’ll be so tired he’ll just sleep instead of thinking.

 

-

 

Turns out running until you can’t move, breathe or think: will have you run the 6 miles back to Tony’s- ahem-home. The five miles back home (It’s still weird to Clint that something this nice is his home, but he’s working on it okay).

 

Around mile 3 ½ Clint notices the lack of weight in his front hoodie pocket and knows his phone is still in Tony’s car. A ping of guilt but it’s instantly forgotten as soon as he remembers exactly  _ why _ he got out of the car in the first place.

 

Clint had almost instantly taken a shortcut through the small patch of woods behind school- and he knew Steve probably tried to follow him. But hey, when you spend the majority of your life running of people- you damn well learn how to run. And you know how to run and be out of grasp. Clint is kind of glad Sam wasn’t with them on the ride home- the irony of him having track today is hilarious. 

 

Now people say the longest stretch of road is, the distance you have left before you get home. Right as home is in view and you know you’re almost there- but you also know how tired you are. The longest stretch is the length it takes to get you home. 

 

Which is why when the mansion comes into view, Clint is very aware of everything going on. Everything he ignored for the past 6 miles. All the sensations, and hurt. Everything.

 

He’s barely breathing, his feet hurt (one sock is partially rolled down in his shoe and that is one of the weirdest cause of pain but alright), his face is almost totally numb- but under his eyes and down his cheeks are particularly frozen. 

 

‘ _ I was crying.’ _ It’s an obvious answer but it still hits Clint hard enough that he stumbles and slows his run to almost a crawl. 

 

Clint hadn’t cried over Barney in a long,  _ long  _ goddamn time. And was he even crying because he was happy? Happy his brother was alive? Happy he kept the same goddamn phone number? Happy Barney remembered the number?

 

Or was he crying angry tears? The kind that had been the last shed over Barney- the tears he had cried as Barney walked off counting money as Clint was pulled away by TrickShot and the Swordsman. That would be 2 days before Clint’s first arrest, and that would be only 3 days before Clint got placed into the Kebbell household (arguably the worst foster home Clint was put into).

 

Perhaps were they sad tears? The kind you cry as a child if you got ignored for too long. Barney was supposedly dead- and the first thing he says to Clint is ‘hey’. Not even a fucking call- but a text. A simple, insignificant text. His brother was dead...Right?

 

Once Clint trips he knows he’s done for. He’s on the ground now- and that’s where he’s gonna stay until he can function again- which may be never. How do you function after this kind of bomb? After your entire reality gets pulled apart and someone you thought was long dead shows up again- almost as if to tell you “Bitch you thought”. 

 

Clint is clutching his wrist and hiccuping and he must look like a mess. He’s sobbing on a public sidewalk, sweaty and out of breath in the middle of the afternoon.

 

-

 

It’s Thor who finds him, partially curled up in Mrs. Puntons hydrangea bush, and Clint can’t remember if Thor said anything before he picked Clint up- but it honestly doesn’t matter. Clint apparently fought Thor on the short way home (Natasha will later tell him).

 

Thor carries him into the living room and as Natasha will also tell him later, everyone is gathered around and everyone seems to sigh in relief at once.

Clint does remember how everyone started talking at once, and between everything with Barney and having finicky over sensitive hearing aids- he just starts to sob again. (Well doesn’t  _ that  _ shut everyone up?).

 

Clint falls out of Thors loose hold and just slides to the floor and puts his palms over his eyes and he can’t even bother to care he’s crying in front of  _ everyone _ : Steve, Bucky, Peter, Wade, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Tony, and for some twisted fucked up reason- even Mrs. Carter is there. (“She’s the only family I have left, I panicked.” Steve will mention right before apologizing).

 

Clint knows he pushes someone away- he doesn’t know who (“It was Bruce”, Sam will tell him gently later on). Clint knows he’s a wreck, and he’s hyperventilating and he is the poster child for being hysterical. At some point he’s laughing because he’s leaning against Thor’s legs and the guy is just too damn nice to move away- which means someone who is 5x’s the size of Clint is just standing watching him have a breakdown.

 

Eventually he must just give up and pass out because one second he’s awake trying to disappear out of reality, and the next he’s waking up on the couch- his head on Bucky’s thigh and Bucky’s hand working through his hair. Clint can feel the tremble in Bucky’s hand, and he’s bouncing his other leg- but it stops the second he notices Clint is awake.

 

“You good?” Bucky’s using a voice Clint has never heard before and it makes him wince. Clint manages a nod, and soon everyone who lives at the mansion (plus Natasha and Scott) fill into the room. By the time the last person trickles in (which is Bruce). Clint has tucked himself on the other side of the couch, as far away from Bucky as possible- while at the same time making himself as small as possible.

 

“My brothers a-alive.” Clint stutters on the words, and he watches everyone process it, “He texted me on the ride home. And I guess fight or flight kicked in. Obviously i choose flight.” A small huff comes from Tony, and with a small glance Clint sees a small smile on Steve's’ face. Clint feels about 10 years old, but no one seems...upset.

 

“How can we help, птица?” Nat asks, and when everyone nods...Clint takes a deep breath because he knows, in that moment, he’s fucked.

 

Not because they’re gonna kick him out, or because they are gonna laugh. Not because they’re all getting ready to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone what happened. Or because someone is going to reveal it was all a prank just to get Clint to freak out.  

 

No. No it’s worse than that.

 

No, Clint is fucked, because of the opposite. The exact opposite. Clint Barton is totally and completely fucked because...they all just want to sit and listen and understand. No one wants to yell, or throw punches or...do anything awful really. And he knows he’s fucked because, even in the midst of all this bullshit- Clint realizes.

 

“I’m very attached to all of you.” He cuts off the conversation, and he feels Bucky send him a confused look.

 

“I know it sounds stupid, and it is I know, but…” Clint takes a deep breath, fuck it he’s already had a grade A massive breakdown today, why not throw in the tragic backstory for free?

 

“I’ve been in so many foster homes, I bounced back and forth more than a goddamn ping pong ball. When I was 6, my parents died- in a car crash. Barney and I were with them. I..I think about it a lot, honestly. My dad was driving, he was yellin’ at ma’ about me. How I didn’t earn the right to go to school- how i was too stupid.” Clint takes another breath, and focuses on his hands,

 

“He was drunk- he always was.” Clint let his face become overtaken with a sad smile, “And then, the car was part of an oak tree. And Barney was yellin’, there were dozens of flashing lights, lots of noise. But no one even had to tell me- I knew she was dead.” Clint takes a long pause.

 

“I went in between about 4 or 5 different levels of abusive foster homes before the system sent us to an orphanage. Barney and I were there for a week before we ran off to join the circus.” Clint gave a small laugh, and smiled when he heard Bucky mutter ‘you moron’ in his loving tone.

 

“I was about 13 by the time we got to the circus and it took me 3 months to figure out how dangerous and...awful the people there actually were. One of the worst ones being my very own loving big brother.” Clint twists his hands around and lets the room fall into a deep silence before he continues.

 

“He, uh, kinda sold me away.” A humorless laugh comes out, “Apparently I’m worth 138 bucks and 2 packs of Newports.”

 

“That’s not true.” Bucky says, again with the weird tone in his voice and Clint lifts his head to look at him, “You’re at least worth 200 dollars.”

 

The laugh Clint gives seems to put Bucky at ease, and Clint pretty much crawls into his lap.

 

“Then, last i heard about 3 years ago or so- Barney had joined the army and died. Or something. I honestly don’t remember, I just remember Sitwell telling me that my brother was gone and most likely not coming back. I just assumed he was dead because...I mean Barney got into some fucked up shit. Heroin, coke.... I think meth a couple times. I don’t really remember, I always pretended to be asleep.

 

“He did that shit around you?” It’s Steve this time and Clint looks up and meets those stupid blue eyes. The one’s presently swimming with worry and concern. Clint only nods and Clint can see Steve’s hand curled into a fist as he stands up and walk out of the room.

 

“Really? He really did all that shit to you?” Tony asks softy, after Steve is gone. And Clint nods, and kinda feels like crying again, but he just shifts closer to Bucky.

 

“Go make sure he’s okay.” Clint instructs and when it looks like Tony is going to argue Clint rolls his eyes, “I can always fill you in on my tragic past, but go make sure tall blond and stupid doesn’t put his hand through the drywall in the kitchen.” 

 

Clint smiles when Tony stands up- and starts toward the door, but stops and turns around and gently presses a kiss into Clints hair.

 

“We’re very attached to you as well.” 

  
This time the crying from Clint is much more composed.


End file.
